


4 Dates Steve and Danny Went On (And Didn't Know It) And The 1 Time It Was An Actual Date

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5x fic wherein the title says it all; Implied Kono/Jenna</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Dates Steve and Danny Went On (And Didn't Know It) And The 1 Time It Was An Actual Date

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have taken liberties regarding the S1 finale  
> 2) I changed the release date of "Death at a Funeral" for this fic  
> 3) This was supposed to be a short (5K tops) fic, but Steve and Danny had other ideas - who am I to argue with 5-0?

**Disclaimer: Steve and Danny are not mine. If they were, I would be living these stories instead of writing them.**

**************

** 1\. The Movies **

Another day come and gone, two drug dealers in custody, and, miracle of miracles, nobody was shot, stabbed or dangled off a roof. There was the small incident of tossing the suspects in the trunk and driving around with them for quite some time, but Steve did remember to read them their rights - and he did it correctly for a change.

Chin and Kono both left around 4pm, having plans, and Steve and Danny stayed until almost 7 taking care of the paperwork. 

As they stood waiting for the elevator, Steve turned to Danny. "What are you doing with Grace this weekend?"

"No Grace," Danny frowned. "She has a birthday party/sleepover at a friend's house tomorrow, and she said she'd cancel for me, but I told her to go. I don't want to intrude on her social life. You?"

They got into the elevator and Steve shrugged. "Lakers game on TV tonight, fishing tomorrow morning and cleaning the kitchen tomorrow night." He then smiled. "Sunday I'm repaving the driveway, so I have to say that I have an exciting weekend planned."

"No Catherine?" Danny asked, having met her a few times. "You said she was on leave here this weekend."

"She was," Steve sighed, "but her leave was cancelled. So, since you don't have Grace, what are you doing?"

"I think I'm going to the movies tomorrow night." Danny waved him out of the elevator. "Chin recommended one that's in English, and since he never recommends anything that doesn't have subtitles, I figured I'd check it out."

"Cool, let me know how it is so I can get it on DVD."

"Don't you ever go to the movies?" Danny asked as he opened his car door and got in, opening the passenger side for Steve. "And yes, I am driving for a change so I don't forget how."

Steve got in and moved the seat back. "I've gone, with Catherine, but usually she doesn't have more than a couple of days and we...." He grew quiet, staring out the window as Danny pulled out.

"Spend it in bed?" Danny asked lightheartedly. "It's okay, you know, to have sex when you're a grown-up."

"Actually," Steve reluctantly admitted, "she sleeps more then we have sex."

"Sleeps?"

"She doesn't get too much time in a real bed, so she likes to take advantage of it." 

Danny really didn't want to discuss Steve's relationship with Catherine, so he changed the subject to something innocuous, in this case requisitioning a refrigerator for his office. 

"What do you need me for, Danny? Just order it."

"You need to sign it."

"Since when?" Steve purposely looked aghast. "You forge my name on every other one, so why should this one be any different?

"You knew?" Danny's mouth dropped open in clear surprise.

"Shut it, Danny, you'll catch flies." Steve half-smiled. "Of course I knew; the Governor's office calls me with every requisition form submitted."

Danny didn't have an answer for that, so once again he changed the subject. "Do you want to come to the movies with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Danny; it's your Saturday night."

"Which I will be spending by myself, thank you very much. And trust me," Danny smirked, "it'll be much more exciting than cleaning the kitchen."

"I don't know about that, partner, my refrigerator hasn't been cleaned in so long there may be new life forms in there." But in the end, Steve did agree, and the remainder of the ride home was spent arguing the merits of Metallica versus Motley Crue.

~~~~~~~~

"'Death at a Funeral'?" Steve was clearly questioning Danny's choice of movie. "It sounds stupid."

"I told you, Chin said it was good, so that's what we're going to see."

"Fine." Steve patted his pockets. "Danny...."

"You don't need your wallet, because we don't have to pay." Danny smirked. "Watch this." He walked over to the manager and flashed his badge, nodding over to Steve. "We're following a suspect, and he just came in here."

"Is he dangerous?" The manager asked.

"No, but we do have to keep an eye on him, so we're going in."

"By all means, Detective," the man nodded back. "We need the streets kept safe."

Danny was smug as he turned to Steve. "See, I told you so." 

"You do know that was wrong, don't you, Danny?" Steve was clearly teasing. "You're a cop and I'm a...I'm not sure what I am anymore - SEAL or full-fledged Detective - but that's not the point."

"At 12 bucks a ticket, that's exactly the point." Danny sent Steve to the auditorium. "You go get us seats; I'll get a few snacks, and if it will make you happy, I'll pay for them."

~~~~~~~~

Danny found Steve sitting in an aisle seat. "Why are you sitting there? We're going to have a lousy view."

"Uh, nothing else available," Steve answered with a wan smile. "Besides, it's not so bad."

"Not so bad if you want a crick in your neck." Danny gave the drinks to Steve and put the popcorn and candy down. "You know nothing about being a cop, do you?" He looked down the row of seats and flashed his badge again. "You need to switch seats with us; we need the middle."

"Too bad; you should have come earlier," one of the boys replied, a bit smarmy.

Two of the boys sitting next to him stood immediately. "You can have the seats, no problem." They began to move and the first boy asked them what they were doing.

Danny heard the whispers of "5-0" and "McGarrett" and he nearly burst out laughing when he heard the added, "I heard he's a fucking crazy ass Navy SEAL."

Needless to say the boys switched seats with them.

Settled into better seats, they relaxed, and Steve took a look at what Danny had. 

Danny noticed. "Coke for me, Sprite for you, and a large buttered popcorn, which I will share if you're nice to me." He handed Steve a box, noticing Steve staring at it. "I would have gotten you 'Tofu Surprise' to snack on, but since they don't sell it, you'll have to make do with those. They're called Whoppers, they're movie food, and you're going to eat them."

Steve chewed on his lower lip, staring at the other box in Danny's hand. "Can I have the Sno-Caps instead? I like them better." Danny did a doubletake, which made Steve smile again. "I do eat chocolate, Danny; I just don't eat it very often."

"Yeah, all right," Danny conceded, switching boxes with him. The previews started and Steve was shifting in his seat. "What's the matter?"

"Guy behind me has his feet up on my seat."

"Once again, you need cop lessons." Without turning around Danny pulled his badge and showed it to the row behind them; the feet were immediately removed. "See, easy as pie."

It had been a long time since Steve had been to the movies, and he read the MPAA warning screen on the first preview. "'Appropriate audiences'? I thought it was 'all audiences'?"

"It was, until some moron in Hollywood decided to change it."

The opened their respective boxes of candy and switched halfway, finishing before the feature even started.

Then came the movie, shared popcorn, a few whispers about the movie, Steve doing the 'cop thing' and threatening a couple who were babbling above the movie, and Danny staring wide-eyed when Steve himself laughed so hard he spewed soda all over himself.

They walked out and Danny casually thanked the manager, then hustled Steve out of there before the SEAL cum Boy Scout blurted out the truth. 

As they ambled to the car Danny was grinning.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"I didn't know SEALs could laugh; I thought it was against the code or something." He noticed Steve staring at his feet. "Hey, I didn't mean anything negative by it, I thought it was great, because I've never heard you laugh - genuinely laugh - before."

They talked about the movie all the way back to Steve's, and Steve was so into the conversation he didn't even notice they had arrived back at his place. 

"It was kinda nice to not go to the movies by myself." Danny was smiling again. "I'm glad you came along."

"Thanks for asking me, Danny, and I had forgotten what it was like to see a movie somewhere other than my living room." He was about to ask Danny to come in for a cup of coffee, but didn't get the chance.

"I'll see you on Monday morning; I'll be here at 8, as usual."

"Drive safe, partner, and..." Steve was about to ask Danny to call him when Danny got home, to make sure he got there in one piece, but instead said, "...thanks again." He shut the door and walked toward the house.

Danny sat there for a moment, he'd actually been hoping Steve would ask him in, as he really didn't want to go back to his empty apartment and be alone, but when Steve opened his front door and gave him a small wave and then closed it, Danny knew he had no choice. Partners or not, he didn't want to invite himself. Yes, he had known Steve a few months now, and they had been to Hell and back, but he was still a bit unsure about invading Steve's personal space.

Danny drove home with the radio blasting and he was in his apartment no more than five minutes when his phone vibrated. "Williams."

"Hey, Dan, I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely," Steve said.

"Good timing, I just walked in the door."

"Well, I do know the island, and where you live, and knowing you drive the speed limit," Steve said matter-of-factly, "I figured the timing would be perfect."

"Thanks again for joining me."

"No problem, Danno, see you Monday at 8."

Danny hung up, feeling a surge of warmth from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

He so liked it when Steve called him Danno.

~~~~~~~~

** 2\. The Car Show **

"Danny?" Steve poked his head into Danny's office. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Danny waved his arm over his desk, "work."

"Would you come to the car show with me? I don't feel like going by myself and I have an extra ticket."

"Catherine bail on you?" Danny cracked. "Didn't I tell you to switch deodorants?"

Steve frowned at him. "She's not spending her leave with me," he said quietly. "Apparently she's gone and gotten herself a "real" boyfriend."

"And you're a fake one?" Danny laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw Steve was serious.

"Cath and I, it's never been anything - concrete - and even though we'll always be friends, things change." Steve forced a smile. "I figured since you like cars, you'd want to join me. But if you really can't, its okay; maybe I can sell the tickets."

"What about work? Tomorrow is Wednesday and we do have a job, you know."

"I'm the boss and I'm giving everybody the day off." Steve pouted. "I'll understand if you don't want to."

Danny hated when his partner did that; Steve as a sulking 10 year old made him feel bad. "All right, I'll go. What time should I pick you up?"

"Really?" Steve couldn't help the grin. "It starts at one, so noon is okay."

"I'll see you then." Danny returned to his paperwork. "Go home."

"I can't."

"Steve, I know you feel you have to be the last person out of here every day, but I am a big boy and can shut off the lights all by myself."

"That's not why."

"I don't want your help with the paperwork; I'd like it done right the first time."

"That's not it either."

"Fine." Danny flung his pen on the desk. "Explain to me why you can't go home."

"You drove."

"So I did." Danny stood up. "Let's go, partner, and I'll lecture you on what you did wrong today."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Danno."

Now why was it that Danny's heart skipped a beat, yet again, when Steve called him that? That feeling was happening more and more, and the seasoned detective couldn't quite put his finger on it.

~~~~~~~~

Steve was all ready to go at noon and he got in the car, turned to Danny, and blinked. "You're not wearing a dress shirt. Or a tie. And," he glanced at Danny's feet, "you're wearing sneakers."

"Yes, oh observant one, I do own other clothing."

"But you don't even dress that casual when you come over on Saturdays."

"And your point is?"

"I like it; you look more...normal."

"From you that's a compliment, so I'll just say thank you and let it be."

On the way to the car show, the traffic was horrendous. For a change Danny wished he had let Steve drive. 

"Are we there yet?" Steve asked innocently.

"No, not yet."

Ten minutes later. "Are we there yet, Danno? Please tell me we're almost there."

"I hate you sometimes," Danny laughed, but then nearly rear-ended a car as he batted Steve's hand away from the radio for the third time, "Don't touch that dial," and got stuck behind a truck for almost a mile, unable to pass. 

"Just put on the police flashers and we'll make it there in no time." Steve reached for the switch, and Danny swerved as he grabbed Steve's hand. 

"Don't you dare; those are for emergencies only."

"This is an emergency, Danno; I have to go to the bathroom."

"You should have gone before you left the house."

"Hey, Danny, how about we arrest that woman with the Rottweiler in the neon pink outfit. We could charge her with cruelty to animals; she's going to give that dog a complex. He'll think he's a poodle or something."

Danny began to honk his horn. "What is wrong with this guy? I thought I drove slow...."

"It's a student driver, Danny, and you're probably scaring the shit out of him by driving up to his trunk."

Danny slammed on the brakes and put the car into park, ignoring the honks behind him. "You want to drive?"

"Yes, I would," Steve answered with obvious glee.

"Fine." Danny got out and the driver behind him stuck his head out the window, cursing him out. "How would you like to be arrested?!" He screamed back.

"Go on and call a cop, you dumb fuck!" The guy shouted.

"What?!" Danny waved a traffic cop over. "Williams and McGarrett, 5-0, and that guy was speeding. Take care of it."

"Yes sir," the cop nodded. "Anything else?"

Danny glared at the other driver. "Yeah, give him a ticket for wearing that horrific Hawaiian-print shirt."

"I'd be delighted, but there is no law against it."

"You seem very intelligent," Danny smiled, "and I'm sure you'll think of something."

The cop smirked, walked over to the driver and made him pull over.

Danny and Steve switched places and Steve put the car in gear. He flipped on the flashers, turned the radio to the rock station, and as The Eagles "Already Gone" came blaring out he began to weave in and out of traffic, finally able to pick up speed.

And although he would never admit it out loud, and complain about it constantly, Danny got a thrill when Steve floored it.

They finally arrived at the center, and Steve found a spot, but Danny thought it was too far from the door. "Because the Gods hate me, it will be pouring rain when we leave and I don't feel like getting soaked." He motioned Steve to the parking garage and waved a security guard over. "You remember a couple of months back, at the movies? Well the same applies here." He opened the window and flashed his badge. "Five-0."

The guard looked at the ID. "You can park over there, in the VIP section."

"Thanks." Danny pointed Steve to a prime parking spot. "One day you're going to learn how things work."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position as an officer of the law." Steve was laughing as he got out of the car, facing Danny over the hood. "Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"I wasn't abusing it," Danny countered. "All I did was identify us. I never asked for a better parking spot, did I?" He watched Steve speed to the entrance. "Slow down, would ya?"

"C'mon, Danny! I want to see all the cars and there are only so many hours available."

Resolving himself to the fact that he would be spending the day with an overgrown child, Danny raced after him, finally catching up. "Do I have to hold your hand so you don't get lost?"

"Would you, Danno?" Steve sighed theatrically. "I feel safer already."

Danny sneered, but perked up when they entered. His mouth dropped open when he caught sight of a 1965 Mustang and he practically drooled over it. "Buy it for me, Steve, and I'll be yours for life." He didn't get an answer and turned to see Steve across the room, staring at a car. "What's this one?"

"This is James Bond's original Aston Martin. Have you ever seen such a beautiful car?" Steve himself was almost drooling. "Mary Ann and I both wanted it." He opened the door and sat in the front seat. "It's perfect for me."

Danny saw security coming over, but they recognized him, stared at Steve, shook their heads, chuckled and let the men be. "No, Steven, you may not drive off in it."

"But I want it." Steve purposely pouted. "We can come back later and steal it."

"No, because then I'd have to arrest you and the paperwork would be overwhelming."

They wandered some more, "oohing" and "ahhing" over both the "Back to the Future" DeLorean and Starsky's Gran Torino (and okay, the latter had Danny seriously considering Steve's idea of theft - for about a minute), spent 15 minutes looking under the hood of a 1957 Cadillac, and Danny opted to look the other way when Steve lifted a (hard-to-find) part from a Marquis which he needed for his Father's car.

There were more cars, a break to eat, and then, towards the end of the day, Steve spotted it.

The SEAL froze in place, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open. "That's the first car I ever wanted."

Danny followed his eyes and saw what Steve was gawking at - The Batmobile. 

"Oh shit, Danny, how come I didn't know about that?" Steve pointed to a sign that stated Adam West would be signing autographs and posing for photos. "I gotta have them!" 

He tried to be polite about waiting on line, he really did, and Danny took a seat as he watched his partner getting antsy as he got toward the front of the line.

But a few people in front of Steve disbursed, and Steve was frowning as he headed back to Danny. "There are no more available." He shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly disappointed. "I want to leave now."

"Cheer up, Steve." Danny rubbed Steve's back. "Don't be pissy; it's been a fun day, right?"

"We got to spend it together." Steve began to smile again. "That's always nice."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "it is." And he meant it; spending time with Steve outside of work was always pleasant. At first he thought it was because he wasn't getting shot at, but Danny was coming to realize that spending off-time with Steve allowed him to see another side of his partner, the side that Steve kept hidden most of the time - the human side; the part that wasn't always stiff and cocky. 

Steve walked over to the Batmobile and sat in the driver's seat, while Danny took the passenger.

"Now this would be awesome to chase perps in," Danny grinned. "With the super-charged engine, they wouldn't stand a chance."

They spent a while sitting there, cracking each other up with their favorite villains (Steve thought Joker was the smartest, Danny had a secret thing for Eartha Kitt's Catwoman) and Danny got out first, allowing Steve a few more minutes to be a kid. 

Danny was walking to the exit and turned as Steve joined him, and then got a look at what was in Steve's hands. "You stole the steering wheel from the Batmobile?" At Steve's nonchalant nod which Danny translated to, 'Yeah, I did, what of it?', he narrowed his eyes. "Put it back." He used the tone he reserved for Grace when she did something wrong. "Now!"

"No, I won't." Steve gritted his teeth, defying Danny, like, yes, an eight year old. "It's mine."

Danny saw security heading over to them and groaned inwardly. As members of 5-0 they were supposed to set some kind of example, but apparently Steve hadn't figured that out yet.

"Is that the steering wheel from the Batmobile?" One of the security officers asked.

"Uh, yeah," Danny stammered, not knowing what to say. "It was loose and...."

"We knew someone had stolen it, but nobody saw a thing, and now we know that it was you."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief; Steve hadn't been seen, stealthy SEAL that he was. So he quickly covered Steve's ass by identifying who they were. "We saw two guys running out of here," he lied smoothly, "ID'd ourselves and they dropped this and took off."

"I'm the promoter and is there anything I can do for the two of you in thanks?" another man who was walking toward them said.

"I'd like to meet Batman," Steve stated flat-out.

"He means Adam West," Danny saw Steve nodding fast, "and the photos and autographs were all sold out," he added. "He's a big fan."

"I think that can be arranged," the promoter told them.

"I can?" The grin that split Steve's face could have powered the island for a month. "Oh wow, yeah, that'd be cool."

Sometime later they were finally leaving.

"He knew who I was." Steve was bouncing around. "Adam West knows about me."

"Yeah, yeah, so he does, so you made the newspaper a few times and he saw it and said you did a good job and Batman would have liked you." Danny rolled his eyes. "Your head is going to swell so big it's going to burst."

"I got to touch him."

"And you got an autographed photo also." Danny pointed at it. "I thought you learned to be stoic and low-key in the Army?"

"I'm so happy I'll let that remark go." Steve stared at the photo. "Me and Batman."

"Yes, Stevie, you met Adam West, and got that part for your Dad's car and you can tell all of your friends about it in school tomorrow." Danny noticed Steve was already on the phone, his fingers tapping keys. "Are you texting people?"

"This is too cool!"

"I'm sure you'll be posting it to your Facebook also."

"What's a Facebook?" Steve asked in all seriousness. "And do I want one?"

"You don't get out much, do you?" Danny wondered, once again, if the SEALs had fucked with Steve's brain at some point. The man was overly intelligent, yet at the same time a bit ignorant about the real world. "No, you don't, it's not necessary for you, trust me." That was all Steve needed, a place to blog; the Internet would never survive what he might post. "Since you've been a good boy, well mostly, I'll buy you a hamburger, fries and a shake on the way home."

"I like spending time with you outside of work, Danno. When it doesn't involve a case, you don't yell at me as much."

Danny could have answered, but chose not to. And without thinking he took Steve's hand in his and squeezed it.

Steve squeezed it back, the smile on his face now soft and, Danny noticed, a bit shy. "Thanks for coming with me. I really did have fun."

"I'm glad I came and I did also."

After their greasy dinner, Danny dropped Steve off, but this time when Steve got out, he stood there for a moment. "Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"Not tonight, Steve; I have a few things to get done, but I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, see you then." He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. "Good night, Danno."

Danny felt good inside as he began the drive home, and didn't look back. If he had, he might have turned the car around. 

Steve stood there watching him drive off, a look of sadness on his face, and he continued to stand there until Danny's car was out of his vision.

He always felt empty inside when he and Danny parted ways in the evening. He inhaled sharply as he walked inside his house, which, as of late, seemed like the loneliest place to be.

As for Danny, he had finally figured out why his heart thumped faster when Steve called him 'Danno'.

He had, quite simply, fallen in love with his partner.

~~~~~~~~

** 3\. The Fair **

Steve entered Danny's office after lunch on Friday, waving a piece of paper. "Do you like ferris wheels, Danny?"

"Why? Are you going to toss a perp off of one?" Danny didn't look up from his desk. "In which case I will reserve judgment until I find out who."

"Sang Min's available," Chin yelled from his own office.

"So's my ex-almost-mother-in-law," Jenna cracked.

"Mine also," Danny added. "If you want, Steve, I'll buy you a ticket to London and you can toss her off of the Tower Bridge."

"Too bad Wo Fat's not," Kono sighed. "He's in the prison hospital again."

"Third time since we sent him up," Danny said, nodding happily. "Six broken ribs."

"How do you know that?" Steve asked him.

"I have a friend who works at the prison." Danny snatched the paper from Steve. "A fair? You want to go to a fair?"

"I love fairs," Jenna piped up. 

"We could go through the Tunnel of Love." Kono leaned her head on Jenna's shoulder.

"Get a room," Chin snickered. 

"You could go with Malia," Kono suggested.

"She's got shifts all weekend," Chin frowned. "I won't see her until Monday."

"I have Grace this weekend," Danny explained.

"I know," Steve told him, "and it'll be fun for her, too."

"For a change you're right," Danny agreed. "I'll pick you up at...."

"I'll drive," Steve insisted. "The truck will seat six, so we don't need to take multiple cars."

"We can sit in the back seat," Kono sighed in Jenna's ear. "It'll be romantic."

"I'll be in the back with you," Chin pointed out.

"Kinky," Jenna giggled.

"Hey!" Danny raised his voice. "My daughter's going to be with us so there will be no kink in the back seat of Steve's truck!"

"Party-pooper!" Kono snapped back, but there was no malice in her voice and she watched the corners of Danny's mouth twitch. "Maybe I should drive and you and Steve can sit in the back."

"There is no me and Steve!" Danny huffed. "How many times do we have to tell you that?"

"Apparently a few more," Steve added as he shooed them all back to their respective offices.

"Why do they keep doing that to us?" Danny asked. "They're getting worse then the complete strangers who keep asking if we're married."

"Because we react the way we do," Steve answered.

"Maybe we should try not to react."

"We'll do that next time, Danno." Steve went back to his office.

It was a good thing that nobody there was a mind reader, because if they were, they would have heard identical thoughts going through both Steve and Danny's heads: 'I wish there was something between us.'

Yes, both Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams had finally been hit by the clue bus, run over actually, but neither knew that the feelings were mutual. And there was no way that either of them was going to mention it to the other, as both were certain it was one-way and would only lead to complete embarrassment when the other said he didn't feel the same.

~~~~~~~~

They met at Steve's house on Saturday afternoon and all eyes were on Danny.

"Oh my God!" Kono grabbed her chest. "He does own something other than dress clothes!"

"Keep it up, Kalakaua, and I'll let Steve make coffee every day for the next week." Danny couldn't help the laugh. "And I'll make sure it's decaf, too."

Chin was trying to remain indifferent. "We've seen him at the beach before." 

"But that was the beach," Kono couldn't resist, "and I thought it was a fluke."

"You look very nice, Detective," Jenna said, putting her hand on his tee-shirt clad chest. "And you're so manly."

Grace began to giggle, and then laughed out loud at the glare Danny sent her way.

"Grace Amanda Williams, you stop laughing right this instant or you don't get to go with us." Danny was doing his best to stay serious and failing miserably. "Understand?"

"Yes, Detective Williams, sir," Grace nodded to him. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"You do that." Danny picked her up and spun her around. "You want to sit in the front with Steve and me?"

"Can I pick the music station?"

"No more Lady Gaga," Danny whimpered. "Or Taylor Swift or that Hannah Montana stuff, okay? Daddy's nerves can't take it."

"You have Led Zeppelin, Steve?" Grace asked.

"I sure do," Steve grinned, opening the door for her.

"Then Jimmy Page it is!"

"She's got good taste," Chin said.

"I bet she gets it from Rachel," Kono snickered.

"Quiet, you!" Danny turned his glare on her.

"No fighting, children," Steve warned them all. "Get in the truck and behave or you'll all walk."

"Yes sir!" They all replied, throwing mock salutes his way.

~~~~~~~~

Chin whistled when they got to the ticket booths. "Check out the admission prices."

Steve smirked at Danny. "Well, go on, you know you want to."

"I thought it was wrong?" Danny countered.

"At these prices, I won't say a word," Steve answered.

"Okay, kids, watch the consummate professional at work." Danny walked to the ticket taker and showed his badge. "Five-0, official business."

"Go right in!" The boy replied, watching them walk past. When he saw Grace he grabbed Danny's arm. "Wait a second; she's a kid and not a member of your task force, and yeah, I know about you."

They all wondered how Danny would handle that, but he just responded with a simple, "That's none of your concern."

"Sorry," the ticket taker said, letting them all go through.

"I thought you were a 'by-the-book' cop?" Jenna asked. "You always obey the rules and call Steve on it all the time."

"When I'm on duty," Danny started, "no, I won't break any rules, at least when it can be avoided. But I'm not on duty now, am I? And it's payback for all the sh -" he looked at Grace, "stuff I've put up with since I arrived here."

That seemed enough of an answer for Jenna, but Grace was giggling. "You nearly said a bad word."

"Yeah, Danno," Steve told him. "You need to watch your language in front of your impressionable daughter." He winked at Grace, making her laugh again, and received a glare from Danny, which he ignored as usual.

Jenna grabbed Kono's hand and pointed to the 'Mad Hatter'. "C'mon, let's go on that one first!"

"You said you liked roller coasters, Uncle Chin!" Grace slid her hand into his. "Will you go with me?"

"What about your Dad?" Chin asked her. 

"Danno doesn't like them; let's go!" She pulled him along with her.

"You don't like roller coasters, Danny?" Steve asked, nodding to it. "Are you afraid of them?"

"No, I am not afraid of them; I'm just not partial to them."

"If you're afraid, you can tell me." Steve held out his hand. "I'll even hold your hand."

"No, that's okay!" Danny said quickly; the thought of Steve holding his hand made his cock jump. "Can't I just not like something? Does there have to be some sort of underlying reason?"

"Of course not." Steve flung his arm around Danny's shoulders. "How about we walk around until we find something you like?"

"You know what, just to prove I am not afraid, we'll go on the roller coaster, all right?!" Danny snapped at him, pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I really don't want to fight with you." Steve kicked at invisible dirt. "We can go get something to eat instead."

Once again Danny felt bad, knowing he had put that hurt look on Steve's face. "I'll go on the roller coaster with you," he agreed.

"Can I hold your hand?" Steve couldn't resist teasing again.

"No, you may not." But Danny didn't pull away when Steve's long arm slid around his shoulders again. "And you're buying the first round of beer, and I swear, McGarrett, if you didn't bring your wallet...."

Steve's eyes began to wander all over.

"Oh Christ! You know, Steve, if you want to be a cheap bastard, just say so."

"I wanna be a cheap bastard." Steve stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, now that's mature."

"I'd rather be immature than a munchkin," Steve shot back; oh yeah, Danny brought out the wicked child in him.

Danny took the remark in stride. "Munchkin? That's the best you can do? The Marines didn't train you for verbal sparring, did they?"

"Navy, Danny; N-a-v-y."

"Yeah, I know, A-r-m-y spells Navy. And by the way, I hate you again."

"No you don't, Danno; you love me. I'm wonderful."

"Wait a sec'. If you don't have your wallet - you're driving without a license?" 

Steve smiled at him. "I have my badge, so if I get stopped, that would be enough."

"You're driving without a license," Danny muttered. "Never mind, don't admit anything to me, I don't want to know, because then I'd have to arrest you."

"I don't mind, as long as you read me my rights." Steve couldn't help the grin as he added, "And use the handcuffs."

"You're more perverted then they are." Danny pointed over at Kono and Jenna, who were practically making out while waiting on line for the ride.

"Probably; it's a Navy thing, close quarters and all."

Danny punched him in the arm. "I don't know why I let my daughter anywhere near you."

Steve took that statement to heart and this time he was the one who pulled away. "I'm going to get food."

"With what money?" Steve didn't answer him, so Danny grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Steve, I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know, Danny, but Grace is one of the few bright spots in my life, and the thought of not having her around - it gets to me, you know?"

"I do know," Danny replied. "Weekend father, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"Stop apologizing or I'm going to start looking for pods. Now let's go on the roller coaster, and then I'll buy the first round of beer."

Steve perked up at that. "You got it."

Danny screamed the entire ride and yelled at Steve to hold on to the bar instead of throwing his arms up when they took the sharp turns. 

Steve cracked up as he watched Danny holding on until his knuckles were white.

When they got off, Steve had to hold his partner steady. "You really don't like them, do you?"

"No," Danny answered, getting his balance back, "but I think I could get used to them with you."

No matter how Danny meant it, it still made Steve's heart beat double-time. His hands were resting on Danny's arms and he was about to lean in and kiss him, when Grace's voice broke through the air. 

"Can we get a snack now? I want a hot dog."

"We sure can," Steve answered, "because Danno is buying."

Grace looked up at him. "You forgot your wallet again, didn't you, Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I did, Gracie; how else could I get your Dad to pay?"

"I knew it!" Danny stated, but did lead the way to the food.

They ate hot dogs and Danny bought a round of beers, with an iced tea for Grace. 

Jenna had an iced tea as well, explaining, "Somebody has to remain sober."

"Bumper cars next," Chin told them. 

"I don't like bumper cars, Danno," Grace said.

Danny was about to tell her that was okay and they would do something else, but Jenna beat him to it. 

"Neither do I." Jenna knelt down. "How about you and I go to the carousel? It's quiet and relaxing."

Grace looked up at Danny, who nodded. "Carousel it is, Aunt Jenna!" As she had with Chin, Grace dragged her away.

"Aunt Jenna?" Danny asked of nobody in particular.

"We're all Ohana, Danny," Chin reminded him. 

"We are, aren't we?" Danny agreed.

"So come on, Detective Danny," Kono finished her beer, "and show us how good you can drive."

"You are in so much trouble, Kono; you have no idea." Danny narrowed his eyes. "I am the king of bumper cars."

The four had a good time, and yes, Danny did prove he was better than all of them, and when they came out of the ride, he and Chin headed off to 'The Pirate', while Kono and Steve found Jenna and Grace. 

Kono and Jenna shared a kiss, which made Grace grin, and as they walked off, Steve noticed Grace staring across the fairgrounds, making a sour face.

He scooped her up into his arms and held onto her. "Hey, kiddo, what's the matter?"

"Those boys; they're in 7th grade." Grace pointed without hesitation. "They call me haole and keep tellin' me to go home. I tried to tell them this is my home, but they don't listen."

The group of boys were not only older, but bigger than Grace, and Steve's instinct told him they were bad news; he'd known kids like that himself, who taunted him about the color of his skin and told him he didn't belong. "You're right, this is your home, and I'm going to have a word with them." He put her down. "You stay right here and don't move." Steve walked over to them and put on his most intimidating scowl. "I want a word with you boys."

"Go away, man, or I call the cops," the largest boy sneered. 

"You see that little girl over there?" Steve pointed to Grace. "I hear you've been giving her a hard time in school."

"Yeah, what of it?" The self-proclaimed leader cracked. "It's none of your business." He waved a police officer over. "This guy's harassing us."

The cop opened his mouth, but recognized Steve. "Harass away, Commander; I'm sure you have a reason." He walked away.

"Commander?" the boy repeated.

"I'm Steve McGarrett of 5-0, you little heathen," he snarled.

"Oh shit," another boy whispered.

"Yeah, oh shit is right." Steve was gritting his teeth. "I don't like my friends being bullied, and this is her home, same as you."

Leader boy swallowed hard.

"You are to leave Grace Williams alone, do I make myself clear?"

"Or what?" the boy asked, except now his voice was a squeak.

Steve smiled maliciously. "I'll show you the inside of an interrogation room."

Two of the boys proceeded to wet their pants and the other two looked like they were going to cry.

"My work is done." Steve turned but didn't see Grace. He looked all around but he couldn't find her. "Oh fuck," he muttered, knowing that if he lost her, Danny would kill him. He searched for a few minutes and then saw Danny and Chin heading over to him. "I am so dead."

"Uncle Steve?"

Steve turned to find Grace standing there with teary eyes. He dropped down and pulled her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she sniffled. "I went to the bathroom and came out the other side and I couldn't find you." She caught sight of her father. "Danno's going to be mad."

"No he won't," Steve said quickly. "Just follow my lead, all right?" 

"What happened?" Danny asked, seeing Grace's tears.

"She, uh, ate the chili," Steve glanced at a booth, "and it was too hot."

"Really?" Danny asked, continuing with, "Then we better get her to a hospital, because she's ALLERGIC TO BEANS!"

"I went to the bathroom, Daddy," Grace told him, "and then I couldn't find Steve. I'm sorry."

Danny gave Steve a murderous look and opened his mouth, but Grace spoke first.

"It wasn't his fault; I walked out the other side by mistake. Please don't be mad at him. It would have happened even if I was with you."

"No it wouldn't have, Grace." Danny hugged her tight. "Because you would have gone in with me."

Grace pulled her head back and stared at him. "Uh-uh. You can't go in the ladies' bathroom and I'm too old for the men's."

"She has a point there, Danny," Chin said, agreeing with her. 

"She does, doesn't she?" Danny admitted. "Grace, the next time you have to go, make sure it's with Jenna or Kono, okay?"

"I will, just don't be mad at Steve."

"I won't be." Danny kissed her on the cheek.

Steve hugged her again and whispered, "They won't bother you anymore, Gracie. I put the fear of McGarrett into them."

"I love you, Uncle Steve."

That declaration warmed his heart. "Yeah? Well I love you too, Gracie."

"Uncle Chin, can we go on that ride?" Grace was looking at one that went up and down and spun around.

"Sounds good to me." Chin allowed himself to be taken away.

"Danny, I am sorry." Steve felt miserable. "If anything happened to Grace...."

"Steve," Danny started, "when I was a kid, I was supposed to be watching one of my sisters in the mall and I wasn't paying complete attention and she wandered off. It took me an hour to find her and my Mom beat my ass. Besides, Grace was right. It would have happened the same if I was with her."

"Then I'm forgiven?"

"For the moment; let's have another beer and this time we're getting Corona's, not those watered-down Longboards."

They wandered over to the ferris wheel after that, and Steve convinced Danny to go on with him. The ride stopped when they were at the top and Steve turned to Danny, a small smile on his face. "Looking at it from up here, do you still think we're a pineapple infested wasteland?"

"I have to admit, it's kind of...okay, it's beautiful, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes," Steve nodded smugly. "Uh, Danny, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I - I wanted to say...that is, I need to say...."

"Spit it out, McGarrett; I'm not getting any younger."

Steve decided to forego words and leaned forward, ready to make another attempt at kissing Danny - and the ferris wheel began to move. "It's nothing important," he said, quickly adding, "it'll wait."

They each drank another beer and joined up with everyone else a short while later. 

Steve lifted Grace on his shoulders. "Let's go to the Midway!"

They played some of the games, and drank more beer, and Steve made it his mission to win Grace a stuffed animal. 

It was getting late, and Steve was out of patience. At the last booth, 'Shoot The Ducks', he gave a few tries, as did everyone else, but they all missed. Steve took a closer look at the rifle used, and saw the sight was off just a tad - you couldn't win. "I'll give it one more try." Being he was very familiar with weapons, Steve adjusted his aim with the sight and shot out six of the ducks in succession. "I'll take two bears." The Carny made a face and Steve turned to Danny with a smirk. "Do the badge thing."

"The "badge thing"?" Danny stared at him. "You gave it a name?"

"Sure did," Steve replied. "Now please do it for me again."

"Steve...."

"Aww, c'mon, Danno, it gives me a thrill."

Danny knelt down before Grace. "You know that Daddy always obeys the law, right?"

"I know," she answered with a smile, "but it's for Uncle Steve, so I think it's okay."

"As long as you know." Danny stood up and shook his head at Steve. "The things I do for you." He took out his ID. "Unless you want to see the inside of a shark tank or be dangled off a roof, I suggest you give the man what he wants."

"And I'll take a tiger and a monkey, too," Steve said, pointing to them.

Steve gathered his stuffed animals, gave the monkey to Grace, one bear each to Jenna and Kono, and the tiger to Chin. 

"I don't get one?" Danny pouted. "I did the "badge thing" for you twice today."

"You did, didn't you?" Steve pointed to one more stuffed animal and shoved it into Danny's arms. "You can have the seal."

Being Jenna was the only one completely sober, she drove them back to Steve's. 

"How am I going to get home?" Danny asked. "I need my car in the morning."

"You should have thought about that before you had so many beers," Steve teased. "And you two can stay here." He lifted the sleeping Grace out of the car. "I have enough room."

They said their good nights and Steve carried Grace into the downstairs room.

"Uncle Steve," she whispered, "I had a good time."

"Me too, Gracie." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, and I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

Danny sat next to her, giving her the stuffed monkey. "Danno loves you." He hugged her. "So very much."

"Monkey loves you too, Danno." She looked down at herself. "I can't sleep in my clothes."

Steve had already thought of that and returned with a tee-shirt. "You can sleep in this."

"Okay."

"And you can have this also." Danny gave her the seal. 

"But it's yours, Danno," Grace pointed out.

Danny glanced over at Steve. "I already have one." 

"Good night, Grace," both men said as they left her.

Danny stared at the couch. "I'll make myself comfortable on that."

"You don't have to, Danno; you can sleep with me."

Danny's eyes snapped open. "Excuse me?"

"My bed's big enough to share," Steve said quickly; he didn't want to be misunderstood. "That couch always kills your back and wreaks havoc on your knee."

"Steve, it's enough you're letting us crash here for the night - again. I don't want to intrude on your personal space."

"You're not." Steve pushed Danny toward the stairs. "I bought a new bed, a California King, and it's big enough for four people. So one Navy SEAL and one cop can fit quite nicely, thank you very much."

Danny entered the bedroom and felt his breath hitch. "I have nothing to sleep in."

Steve tossed him a pair of sweatpants and a tee. "Might be a little big, but they should do." He pulled out clothes for himself and went to the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later to find Danny almost asleep. The man looked adorable with half-slitted eyes and a lopsided grin. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny shrugged. "Just...this was a totally awesome day."

Steve slid in beside him. "It was, wasn't it?"

Danny yawned and closed his eyes. "Totally awesome." 

Steve turned over, shutting his own eyes, and then he heard it, the slightly slurred, "Love you, McGarrett."

"I love you, too, Danno."

~~~~~~~~

Danny woke up early for a change, and the first thing he realized was that his right arm was around Steve's body and he was spooning close, poking Steve's lower back with a morning erection. He prayed Steve wasn't awake, because that would embarrass him, and probably Steve also. He figured the moment he got out of bed Steve would wake up, but the man didn't move, he was dead to the world. Danny got dressed, but before he left, he palmed Steve's cheek and leaned down, deciding to take a chance on Steve waking and decking him. He placed a soft kiss to Steve's lips and murmured, "I really do love you, super-SEAL, and somehow you managed to steal my heart without knowing it."

Steve mumbled something incoherent and turned over, not waking at all and Danny was thankful for that.

He went downstairs to find an already awake Grace finishing a bowl of cereal, told her Steve was still sleeping, and they left to go home.

~~~~~~~~

It was rare for Steve to sleep past 7am, but when he finally cracked his eyes open it was nearly 10. He reached over to find empty space and was more than a bit disappointed - and also wondered how Danny had gotten out of bed without him hearing. He forced himself to get out of bed, stumbled to the bathroom and he washed up, and then headed downstairs, finding a note on the kitchen table.

++++++++++

_I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful, and since I have never seen you look like that, I decided to let you sleep. I'll see you Monday morning, bright and early. And I didn't want to ask her, because it seemed like a secret between the two of you, but Grace said to thank you for making school better for her._

Thanks again.

Love,

Danno

++++++++++

Steve kept reading the closing salutation again and again, even though he knew he was reading more into it then there was. Yes, Danny loved him, but as a partner and friend, nothing more. And that was okay, it really was. He had some tea, got changed and went for his morning swim, and when he returned he took a shower, jerking off with visions of Danny in his head, and what might have happened had Danny been there when he woke up. 

He felt Danny's lips caress his and heard Danny's voice in his head, speaking words he yearned to hear in reality - "I really do love you, super-SEAL, and somehow you managed to steal my heart without knowing it."

Steve had no idea that Danny's kiss, and his words, had slipped through his layers of sleep and they had been real.

If Danny would only kiss him, and say those words to him, Steve would be the happiest man in the world, and he would reply with a simple, "I feel the same, Danno," before he took Danny into his arms and showed him how much he meant it and how much Danny really meant to him.

~~~~~~~~

** 4\. The Concert **

"Danny!" Steve barged into his apartment. "I told you to be outside and waiting by 7, it's 10 after, and we're going to be late!" He found Danny sitting on the couch, pouting. "Great, now you're doing aneurysm face."

Danny was holding his tie in his right hand, the one that wasn't bandaged up. "I can't fix my tie."

Steve looked at Danny's left hand and felt guilty again about Danny's three broken fingers, one of which was his thumb; it had been his fault and it didn't even happen on duty. He had asked Danny to help him move a desk in his house two weeks prior and when Steve slid it up against the wall, he hadn't noticed that Danny's hand was in the way. "I'll do it." He knelt down and slid the tie around Danny's neck, smiling up at him. "I like this tie; it matches your eyes."

"Compliments will get you nowhere, you menace to society." But Danny did stay still as Steve tied the knot. "Do I have to go with you? What's wrong with Chin? Or Jenna and Kono? Jenna's a classical music freak and she'd like it more than I would."

"Because Chin is having a romantic dinner with Malia, and Jenna begged for a few days off so she could take Kono on a spur-of-the-moment trip to Portland to meet her family. That leaves you and me, partner." In truth, Steve could have gone by himself, but he wanted to go with Danny. 

"I don't even have the right shirt," Danny bemoaned. "I tried to do laundry, but I bought a new bottle of detergent and couldn't twist the damn cap off."

"What's wrong with the dry cleaners?"

"On my salary?" Danny shook his head. "For five bucks a shirt, I'd rather wear dirty ones."

Steve smoothed out Danny's tie. "The shirt is fine."

"And look at you." Danny raked his eyes up and down Steve's body. "A new suit, and yes, I know it's new, because you only own two, and one is a tux."

"I haven't seen my friend in a long time, and I wanted to make sure I was acceptable." Steve went to Danny's closet. "Where's the jacket to go with those pants?"

"It should be in there." Danny poked around. "What the hell? It can't have just disappeared."

"Danny, the jacket that goes with those pants, was that the one you were wearing the night we went undercover on that gambling cruise?"

"Aw, shit! That was the jacket that ended up in the Pacific, wasn't it?" Danny looked himself over. "Now I have to change again."

"No you don't." Steve took out another dress jacket. "This one will match." He helped Danny put the jacket on. "You look good, Danno."

"Was that a real compliment or are you still fishing for forgiveness?"

"I know you forgave me 30 seconds after it happened." Steve straightened the jacket. "There, now you no longer look good."

"I'm taking back my forgiveness," Danny retorted.

"No, Danny, I think you look - you look perfect." Danny raised his eyebrows and Steve realized he was staring. Not wanting his feelings revealed, Steve did the only thing he could, which was to tease Danny further. "Except for the hair, which, as usual, has a life of its own."

And being Danny wasn't about to show his feelings either, he got snotty. "Then maybe I shouldn't go; I don't want to embarrass you."

"You could never do that, Danno; you're my best friend." Steve took Danny's bandaged hand in his and rubbed his fingers along the wrapping. "It'll only be a few more weeks." He wasn't even thinking as he brought Danny's hand up to his mouth. "I could kiss it and make it better."

"With my luck you'll probably break the other two fingers." Danny snatched his hand back before his budding hard-on busted through his pants. "And what am I supposed to do about my ties? Grace tied four of them so I could slip them on, but I can't keep wearing the same ones."

Steve pointed to the tie rack. "I'll tie them all proper so you can pick the one you want, slip it on and just tighten it, okay? And if that doesn't work, I'll do them for you fresh every morning when I come and get you and the car."

"And you're doing my laundry."

"Deal."

"And getting out my ring-around-the-collar."

"Fine by me." Steve made a mental note to find the nearest dry-cleaners.

"Then let's go, because I want to get my suffering out of the way." Danny followed Steve out, seeing the Silverado parked next to the Camaro. "Maybe we should take your truck for a change."

"I'm not driving it if I can avoid it." Steve opened the passenger door to the Camaro, motioning Danny in. "I like the car better." He shut the door and got in the driver's side. "It's prettier and handles easier."

"Then buy one," Danny told him.

"Why? We already have this one."

"No, I have this one, you own that." Danny pointed to the truck. "I only permit you to drive my car because when I say no, you make faces that I haven't had the chance to name yet."

Steve gunned the engine, knowing how that annoyed his partner. "And you have tones I can't figure."

"I do not have a tone."

"And I don't have a face."

"Shut up and drive or we'll be late."

"What?" Steve glanced down at the dashboard clock. "Oh shit!" He pealed out and floored it.

"Who is this mysterious friend of yours? And my gun is loaded," Danny patted his waist, "just in case."

"You'll find out, and you didn't need to bring it."

"Two things, Steven: one, when I'm with you, things happen, violent things, and I need to be prepared, and two, I'm a cop and always have it. Don't you have yours?"

"SEALs are always prepared," Steve laughed.

"Please don't tell me you have a grenade in the glove compartment; we discussed that."

"I didn't hide another grenade in there," Steve reassured him, leaving out the part about the Uzi pistol he had hidden under the seat.

Of course Steve was stopped for speeding the moment they hit the H-3; going 90 in a 65 mile-per-hour zone was sure to get you pulled over.

"Just show them your license and we can go," Danny sighed.

"I'd like to do that, Danny, I really would...."

"You don't have it, or your wallet, yet again, do you? Is this like early senility?"

"And I think I forgot my 5-0 ID also." The police officer approached the car and Steve rolled down his window. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"You were speeding," she told him. "License and registration, please."

"McGarrett, 5-0, and we're on a case."

"Of course you are, and I'm Jennifer Aniston. License and registration, please," she repeated, adding, "or I'll have to ask you to get out of the car and place you under arrest."

Steve turned to Danny. "Do something, would you?"

"I am," Danny nodded. "I'm enjoying this immensely."

"Tell her the truth!" Steve snapped.

"Officer," Danny leaned over, "I'll tell you the truth." He paused and smiled at Steve. "He was speeding, at least 25 over the limit."

"Thank you!"

"You told me to tell the truth, and I could never lie to a police officer."

"I really didn't want to be late tonight." Steve appeared genuinely upset. 

Danny studied his partner's face and saw all the emotions crossing it - he could read Steve like a book. "My turn to be sorry, Steve; I didn't realize how important this evening was for you."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For this." Danny smiled at the officer. "You can give him a ticket next time, Mel, how's that?"

"Are you sure, Danny?" She smiled like a conspirator. "Because I can have his license suspended."

"Next time, I promise."

"Okay, Danny, if you say so." She put her ticket pad away. "Have fun, whatever it is you're doing, and I wish I had a date for this evening."

"I can go?" Steve asked.

"This time, Commander McGarrett," she waved him off. "But drive care...." She didn't get to finish, because Steve hit the gas and merged back into traffic.

"You son-of-a-bitch; you set that up." Steve groused as he weaved in and out of traffic. "I told you tonight was important for me."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"For a change, Danny, just shut up." No matter how much Danny attempted to goad him, Steve didn't speak to him the rest of the way to the Civic Center, left the car with the valet, handed Danny his ticket and rushed inside with only moments to spare.

Danny followed rather sheepishly, wondering what was going on. He was quite surprised to find out their seats were front and center, and watched as Steve squirmed in his seat, appearing a bit nervous. "Can I talk now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Danny opened his mouth, but then the lights went down and the curtain rose, revealing a lone piano. A man came out and the applause began, and Danny noticed that Steve was grinning like a loon.

The performer looked out into the audience with a smile, but as he caught sight of Steve, the smile was beaming, and he kept his eyes on Steve for a while before bowing and taking a seat at the piano.

Danny was all prepared to be bored out of his mind; classical music was something he was not fond of. But as the evening went on, he found he was moved by the music - it was beautiful. By the time the performance was over, almost two hours later, Danny had changed his mind about Mozart and Bach, and all those other composers he had hated over the years. And Steve was apparently in a better mood, because he took Danny by the hand and led him backstage. 

"STEVE!" The pianist ran over and hugged him. "YOU CAME!"

"Of course I came; I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Steve was grinning. "You were amazing."

"You thought I was amazing? The man who thinks Jimi Hendrix is the only composer worth listening to?"

"For you I make an exception." Steve nodded to Danny. "Danny Williams meet Martin Conover; Marty, meet Danny Williams, the best cop on the planet."

"I'm not," Danny thought for a moment, "well, yeah, I am."

They shook hands and Martin looked around. "I'll be back in a second; I have to inform my keeper, er, manager, that I'm going to split."

"No backstage party?" Steve asked him.

"Usually, yes, but I have someone more important I have to speak with." Martin gave Steve another bright smile. "Don't leave, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Who is he, Steve?" Danny asked, more than curious.

"Patience, Danno, you'll find out over drinks." Steve wasn't thinking again and stroked a finger along Danny's jaw line. "I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder in the car."

"S'okay, Steve, and uh, I gotta admit, that was some performance." 

"He's something else."

"Well, c'mon," Martin said as he returned, "tequila waits for no man." He paused for a moment. "How are we getting there? I'm past the age where I drive - inebriated."

"Taxi," Steve said.

"And what about the car?" Danny asked him.

"If it's parked here, it's safe," Martin said. "Besides, who would steal a cop's car?"

"It's a 2011 Camaro, fully loaded," Danny explained, turning to Steve. "I swear, if anything happens to our car...."

"Danno, if anything happens to our car, I'll buy you a sledgehammer and you can take it out on the truck."

"I didn't just say our car, did I?" 

"You did," Steve nodded.

"Oh God, I need a vacation."

"Let's go get a cab."

~~~~~~~~

They headed directly to an upscale club Martin knew about, and exited the cab, seeing a line of patrons around the block.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Martin suggested. "We'll be waiting all night."

"No we won't," Steve grinned. "Do it, Danny." 

"Okay," Danny agreed, "but this is the last time, so don't ask again - ever."

"Why not?" Steve asked him.

"Because I think I've been paid back enough and it doesn't feel right anymore." Danny approached the bouncer.

"What's he going to do?" Martin asked.

"Just watch," Steve said, "and listen."

Danny managed to take his badge out and waved it at the bouncer. "Five-0 and we need to enter."

"And?" The bouncer challenged. "That's supposed to impress me?"

"No," Danny smirked, "but I can have half the HPD here in 20 minutes and we can close you down for a few days on suspicion of...something."

"I'm not intimidated; I get cops all the time trying to get in." The bouncer looked down the long line. "Why don't you wait with everybody else?"

"Okay, try this instead." Danny was having fun. "You allow us in, or I have the Governor revoke your liquor license for serving minors."

"There are no minors here." The man wasn't backing down.

"I thought I saw one enter, and now I'm going to have to get tough and insist you let us in, because we have to check everyone's ID." Danny noticed a few people left the waiting line and hightailed it away. "It's your choice."

"Fine, go in." The bouncer let them pass. "But don't harass anybody."

Danny was about to answer him, but Steve pushed him forward. "We won't."

They managed to find a table in the back and Steve waved the waiter over, asking for a bottle of Patron Silver and three shot glasses, along with 3 Longboards.

"I'll have a Corona," Martin told the waiter.

"A man after my own heart." Danny smiled at the waiter. "I'll have the same."

"No Longboards?" Steve asked them.

"You leave this island, you find out there are better brews." Martin ordered them some Nachos also, and turned to Steve. "You buying, brah?"

"He never buys," Danny said, trying to remain serious. 

"Does he still 'conveniently' forget his wallet?" Martin laughed at the wide-eyed look that came to Danny's face. "I can see he does."

"So it's not just me," Danny glared at Steve. "I was beginning to take it personally."

"I told you, Danno," Steve was the picture of innocence, "I'm a cheap bastard."

The drinks were brought over, and the three each did a shot.

"So tell me how you guys met." Danny poured another round. "Because you, Martin, don't strike me as the military type."

"It's Marty, and they wouldn't want me. Skoal!"

They drank again and started on their respective beers.

"Why not?" Danny asked. 

Martin guzzled half his bottle. "I'll put it to you this way, Danny - in high school Steve used to beat up the assholes that called me a fag."

"That was payback for all the times he beat up the kids in elementary school for calling me a haole," Steve added, finishing his Longboard.

"Only I could call him that," Martin started in on the Nachos that were brought, as well as his second Corona.

Steve was cracking up. "And you did it in such a loving way." 

"So you've known each other your whole lives?" Danny poured them all another round. 

"Yep, and after high school, I wanted to go to Julliard, and got accepted, but I only received a partial scholarship. My parents had no way to get any money, and their credit was lousy and they were turned down for loans. But this guy, who shall remain nameless," Martin gave Steve a pointed look, "convinced his father to co-sign a loan so I could go."

Two more shots disappeared quickly from their glasses and they had more conversation, Danny cracking up at some of the things Steve did during his school years.

"He really blew up the Chem lab?" Danny asked.

"And got suspended for a week!" Martin finally calmed down from his laughing fit. "He was grounded for a month. And then after graduation, Jack expected him to go to UH and get a law degree, but Steve opted for the Navy."

"Your Dad must have been proud," Danny said, noticing Steve's eyes dropping to the table. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Martin placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "He got over it, Steve."

Steve finally looked up at Danny. "Dan, my dad, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of me going into the Navy. He wanted me to be a prosecutor here, or a cop."

"But in the end it all worked out, didn't it?" Danny asked. "Chin said he was proud of you."

"Yeah, he was," Steve nodded, "but there were times when I saw disappointment in his eyes, even though I was a decorated SEAL."

"We can't always please our parents," Danny soothed, "and mine wanted me to be a dentist, like the rest of the family."

"A dentist?" Steve stared wide-eyed; he didn't know that about Danny. 

"Dad, Mom, and my sisters; Matty and I were the only ones who chose a different career path."

Steve then excused himself and headed for the bathroom.

"So, Danny, what do you do?" Martin asked, a bit curious. "And how long have you and Steve been partners?"

"I'm a cop, and a little more than a year."

"A year? Damn, I never figured Steve for the long-term relationship kind of guy."

"Relationship?" It took Danny a moment to figure out what Martin was saying. "No, uh, work partners, that's all, on the task force," he corrected.

"Some guys, even here in our liberal state, wouldn't want to be partnered with him."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because of Steve being bi." Martin stared at Danny. 

"Steve - plays both sides of the fence?" Danny upturned the bottle of tequila and drank some down. 

"Oh shit." Martin grabbed the bottle and did the same, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "You didn't know, did you? I figured since you were partners, he would have told you."

"No," Danny admitted, "he didn't, but I'll just add it to the long list of shit I didn't know about Steve McGarrett."

Steve returned from the bathroom and took his seat. He looked from Danny to Martin and knew something was up, and decided another shot was in order. "I think I'm going to need it." Steve did just that. "I'm ready now - spill."

Martin took a deep breath. "I think I just outed you to your partner."

"I see," Steve said quietly. "Does it bother you, Danny?" Maybe it was the alcohol, because he was on the defensive immediately.

"Steve, I don't care, I really don't." Danny was taken aback at Steve's reaction. "Wait a minute; you think that I - a year of being partners and you think I'd care?" 

"Danny, I meant to tell you, but the time was never right." Steve slung back another shot of tequila, wondering how soon before he threw up. There was so much tequila even he could take.

"You meant to tell me?" Danny was bordering on anger now; the alcohol was fueling his emotions. "No; you meant to tell me I was eating squid. You meant to tell me there was a ton of alcohol in those fruity drinks the night at the Karaoke bar. You meant to tell me you signed me up for a wrestling match - in Jell-O. This doesn't even come close!"

"Danno, some people...."

"Don't you Danno me, you prick!" Danny had crossed the border. "I am not some people! Some people would not take a fucking bullet for you, not let you commandeer their car or," he held up his bandaged hand, "help you move fucking furniture!"

"You gonna leave?"

"Leave?" Danny didn't understand the question at first; he thought Steve was talking about the bar, but then it hit him. "You're talking about 5-0, aren't you?" He slammed his shot glass on the table. "Well, fuck you too, McGarrett! Eat shit and die and find yourself a new partner!"

"I don't want a new partner," Steve stared into his empty glass. 

"Yes you do; find one that you can fucking TRUST!" Danny stood up. "I am out of here."

"How are you getting home?" Steve asked, his gut wrenching at Danny's words. 

"The same way you will." Danny stared at the almost-empty bottle. "In a goddamn cab!" He fled the bar, not turning back.

"But I don't want a new partner." Steve whined; he was usually more relaxed when he drank, but Danny's words had cut him to the quick. "I want you."

"Holy shit, Steve, you're in love with him, aren't you?" Martin asked the question, but the answer was obvious. 

"It doesn't matter, because he's straight." Steve poured himself another shot. "The only things I had with him were our friendship and our partnership, and now I fucked both of them up."

"Then he's straight, and you find yourself a guy, he gets a girl and you double-date." Martin put his palm up as Steve opened his mouth. "A guy that takes a bullet for you isn't going to leave; I think he's in it for the long haul." Steve had poured himself another shot, but Martin took the glass away. "And you, my friend, have had enough for one night."

~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up in the morning, sat up and held his head, which felt like a herd of elephants were trampling through it. 

"It lives." Martin's voice was just above a whisper. "I brought you a cure." He handed Steve a glass. "Drink up."

Steve did, and made the most godawful face. "It tastes like shit, and if you tell me it contains cat piss or eye of newt or something like that I will kill you."

"After the hot sex we had last night?" Martin looked like he might cry. "You gave me a heavenly blow-job, Steve; your mouth is sinful."

"We slept together?" Steve's voice went up an octave and he buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"I've had a lot of reactions the morning after, but never that."

"Was it any good?" Steve had to ask. "I don't remember."

Martin sat next to him and leaned in close. "I brought you up here, you pulled me onto the bed and kissed me, you grabbed my dick..." he blew in Steve's ear, "...and then..." he paused for effect, "...you called me Danno and passed out." Martin burst out laughing. 

"You're a terrible person." Steve was already feeling better and he stared at the glass. "And no, I definitely do not want to know what is in that."

"Every time I tried to get up during the night," Martin continued, "you held me tighter, said, 'Don't leave me, Danno,' or a variation on that, and I decided to stop fighting so I could get a decent night's sleep." He gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek. "You're going to have some coffee and toast, we're going to sit out on the lanai and relax, talk a bit, and then I am going to leave."

"I don't want you to go." Steve rested his head on Martin's shoulder. "I don't see you often enough; it's been almost 10 years."

"Ah, but that's because you were off doing naughty things as a SEAL. But now," Martin smiled, "I know where to find you, so it will be much less than 10 years next time."

They ate some breakfast, spent a few hours catching up, and then caught a cab back to the Civic Center. He went for the car, but apparently Danny had already picked it up.

"You'll call," Steve said, pulling his friend into a hug, "right?"

"Of course I'll call." Martin's eyes were filling with tears. "Now get out of here, go make peace with Danny, and let me know how it turns out."

"You're going to cry, you pussy," Steve teased.

"Probably, and you're going to wuss out on me also if you don't leave."

"Aloha, my friend." Steve quickly left and went to hail a cab, heading to Danny's. He did need to make peace with his partner, and he needed to pick up his truck.

On the way he called Danny, but his call went to voice mail. He texted a few times, but didn't get a response. When he finally arrived, he didn't see the Camaro and figured Danny was out. Steve was tempted to just let himself into the apartment and wait, but Danny might still be angry, so he drove home.

They would see each other in the morning.

~~~~~~~~

Steve waited for Danny, but by 8:30 he was worried; Danny hadn't shown up. He called, but when he got voice mail again, he sent a short text, hoping Danny would respond.

_Where are you? I have to get to work_

Two minutes later he received a text back.

_YOU HAVE A TRUCK USE IT_

Okay, caps were not good; Danny was still pissed off.

Steve texted back, hoping a bit of levity would make things better between them. 

_See you shortly and we'll save the world or go catch bad guys your choice_

He didn't receive a reply.

By the time he arrived at work he was informed of a hostage situation in a bank involving a Senator, stealing Danny's stock line of, "Why is it always hostages?" thinking that would get a smarmy response out of his partner.

Danny just glared at him and when they got to their respective cars he motioned Chin into the Camaro, ignoring Steve.

"Trouble in paradise, brah?" Chin asked, nodding over to Steve.

"We have work to do and he can drive himself," Danny snarled, taking a page from the Steve McGarrett School of Driving, pealing out and ignoring every traffic rule.

They met up with HPD SWAT and Danny forgot his anger for the moment, the police officer within him taking over. They all studied the surveillance cameras and bank floor plans, and mapped out where the robbers were. Danny watched Steve's back and the two headed inside to negotiate. 

Chin grabbed an assault rifle and teamed up with two SWAT officers; they prepared to enter the bank from the crawl-spaces atop the ceiling, while the other SWAT members took positions outside. 

Steve and Danny worked smooth as always, following each other's lead with an instinct learned over a year, and had one of their verbal 'disagreements' to distract the bad guys, this one, over all things, about what grade of gas the Camaro should take. 

Before any of the hostages knew what was happening, Steve and Danny had each taken out a robber, while Chin and SWAT took down the other three.

As they walked out of the bank Steve thought all was forgiven, and went across the street and bought Danny the usual - two lime flavored Sno-Cones, his favorite.

Danny took them both and flung the sticky treats against the Silverado's windshield, and then tossed the cups into the front seat.

SWAT didn't even notice - they just wanted to know where Kono was; they were prepared to make her another offer to join them.

Danny once again offered Chin a ride back to HQ, while Steve stopped at a carwash to get the mess off of his windshield.

When they returned to HQ, Danny grabbed the pot of coffee, volunteered to do all the paperwork and locked himself in his office.

Steve entered a little while later, decided he wanted coffee and banged on Danny's office door, shouting for it.

Danny opened it and handed him an empty pot.

Chin couldn't wait for Kono and Jenna to return.

At the rate things were going, he would be eating Advil like candy.

~~~~~~~~

** 5\. The Date **

Chin was slowly losing his marbles; his Zen resolve, which he prided himself with, was crumbling.

Steve was walking around like his world had fallen apart and Danny was acting like a petulant 6 year old.

Steve had also spoken to a (still) upset Martin a few times, stressing the fact that he wasn't angry with him; his friend would have had no idea that he had kept that secret from Danny.

Chin was never so happy as when Kono and Jenna returned. He explained what was happening, but neither woman believed him, thinking he was exaggerating.

Within one day of their return the two women were walking on eggshells.

Put the two men together on duty and they worked smooth as silk, totally seamless - you would never know anything was wrong. It was afterwards, when they returned to HQ, that all Hell broke loose.

Mention Steve's name to Danny and you heard the foulest of language.

Mention Danny's name to Steve and you received puppy-eyes and a pout.

And two days later, after a case involving a high speed chase, Kono and Jenna were more than convinced that something was amiss and that was putting it mildly.

"They're pod people," Kono told Chin, staring at both of her bosses in their respective offices. "You left too soon. Steve gave a proper Miranda and then told Danny to cuff the suspects."

"No 'Book 'em, Danno'?" Chin gave her a sideways glance; this was odd, even to him. "And are you sure it was proper?"

"Straight out of the manual." Kono's lower lip was trembling. "Oh, Chin, I think they broke up."

"They were never together," Chin told her, rolling his eyes. "They're just in the midst of World War 5."

"I think they were involved," Jenna added. "I know you told me there have been jokes since day one about them being married, but I have to tell you, if they're not together, they sure do a good job of faking it."

Kono decided to go straight to Steve and be blunt. "Why did you and Danny...."

"Danny," Steve sighed, yes, pouting, and resting his head against his palm.

Kono continued. "Why did you and Danny break up?" she demanded to know, looking none too happy. 

"Break up?" Steve came back to himself. "How many times do I have to tell you, we have never been together?!"

"You're in denial," Kono snarled. "And you're making us all MISERABLE!"

"He's pissed at me!"

"So do something to FIX IT!" Kono stormed from his office, took Jenna by the hand, told Chin, "We're taking the rest of the day off!" and dragged Jenna out of HQ.

Now Steve knew that it was not entirely his fault, and he had tried to make amends with numerous apologies, but Danny would have none of it. But he also knew Kono was right; he was the only one who could repair the damage done. Steve had to do something to get back into Danny's good graces. So he began to formulate ways to mend things, ways that didn't involve verbal reparations.

He thought he could get a rise out of Danny if they started to drive into work together again, and he did some (slight) damage to the truck's engine in the morning so Danny would have no choice but to pick him up. Danny still didn't show up and Steve had done too good a 'job' on the truck and couldn't repair it, so he ended up calling Chin for a ride.

When he got to work he found the phone numbers of every cab company on the island on his desk. 

'Okay,' Steve reasoned to himself, 'this is going to be a tough job, but you're up to it. You're a SEAL; you've made tougher men crack.' It didn't occur to him that this was Danny, and virtually nothing Steve did fazed him in the slightest.

Steve had discovered one of the ways to soothe an angry Danny was through his stomach, so for the next week he made sure to bring Danny his favorites.

The malasadas were a bust; Danny was apparently stopping at the bakery on his own. Each bag Danny found on his desk was given to Jenna, who was just as addicted as he was, and the cheese danishes were given to Kono.

The pizza with pepperoni and sausage was dumped in the trash and the steak sub was thrown at his head. Steve sunk even lower and had pastrami, knishes and rye bread flown in from New York. Okay, so Danny didn't toss that in the trash or throw it at him, but after he took the proffered package of food and snarled, "Mama taught me manners, so thank you," he slammed his office door in Steve's face.

Steve took Danny's clothing to the dry-cleaners and cleaned his house from top to bottom while Danny was in court; Danny came to work the next morning bitching loudly that he couldn't find a few things because "some asshole" had rearranged his stuff.

He washed and waxed the Camaro - twice, repaired the fold-out couch, fixed the squeak on Danny's front door and bought him the MLB package on cable.

But Danny still wouldn't talk to him unless it was work-related. He was cold to Steve, bristled when Steve said 'Book 'em, Danno', refused to go out to Sidestreets with him after they closed a couple of cases, and worst of all, he didn't bring Grace over for two Saturdays in a row.

That hurt Steve more than anything.

So Steve went over his head, and went to see Rachel, asking her to let him have Grace over one night.

Rachel liked Steve and respected him, but she did wonder why he wanted Grace. She poured them each a cup of tea and flat-out asked him.

"Danny's angry with me, I did something stupid, and now he won't talk to me unless we're working." Steve tried to hide his anguish, but he couldn't; he was clearly distraught. "He won't bring Grace over to visit, and I like it when she comes over; it makes my house a home for just a little while."

"What did you do, Commander?" Rachel asked. "And if you don't tell me, I will not even consider allowing Grace to visit with you."

"He found out something from an old friend of mine, something I kept secret, even from him." Steve sipped at his tea. "In all honesty, I was a little afraid to tell him, and I don't know why."

"I am sure you keep many secrets from him, Commander."

"It's Steve, and would you like to clarify that?"

"All right, Steve, you were a Navy SEAL, and I am familiar enough with them to know what types of jobs they do." 

"How familiar are you?" He asked with a small smile.

Rachel flushed pink. "I saw the movie with Michael Biehn and Charlie Sheen," she admitted.

"If it was just that, he'd understand, and to tell the truth, I've told him quite a few things that I was never supposed to mention about my time in."

"Then talk to me, Steve."

"I don't know if...."

Rachel cut him off. "I went through Hell when you were arrested, lied to Danny about being pregnant because that - fucker - Wo Fat, threatened us. My marriage was nearly destroyed because of what I did, because I slept with him to protect us all, and I am still in the process of repairing the damage that was done." She took out a bottle of bourbon and added a shot to each of their cups. "Tell me."

"I -" Steve was hesitant about telling her, but in a sense he was the cause of everything that had happened to her. He was the one who dragged Danny into his vendetta against Wo Fat; he owed Rachel that much for throwing her life into complete turmoil. "I'm bisexual, and he didn't know."

"I see, and no, before you begin to think it, I am not homophobic," she replied softly, "and yes, keeping that particular secret would have gotten under his skin."

"I just don't know what to do. I've tried everything to make it up to him, but he won't budge. He's so damn stubborn, as I'm sure you know." Steve went on to tell her all the things he had done. "I thought for sure the pastrami would do it."

"So you have done all that for him, but have you tried the most important thing?" At Steve's confused look, she rolled her eyes. "Try talking to him, you twit!"

"I have tried!"

"Well you obviously haven't tried hard enough." Rachel shook her head at him. "Fine, I will tell him that Grace has a sleepover at a friend's house."

"And I can call him when I'm there and tell him where I am," Grace said as she joined them.

"Grace, how long have you been listening?" Rachel asked. "Eavesdropping is not polite."

"Long enough," the little girl admitted. "And I was talking to Aunt Kono about going surfing and she said you and Danno broke up."

"Broke up?" Rachel began to choke. "I didn't even know you were dating."

"We're not, nor have we ever been, dating," Steve growled. "Why does everybody think that?"

"Because you are," Grace stated. "You spend almost all your free time together and you share a car. You go to the movies, to dinner, shoot pool, go to the batting cages and the golf course, and we hang out every weekend, except for the last two."

"Grace...." Steve and Rachel both started.

"You do everything but sleep together." Grace thought for a moment. "Oh wait, you do that, too."

"GRACE!" Steve was mortified, and then heard Rachel giggling. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're sleeping with Danny and you're not dating him?" Rachel nearly poured more bourbon, but she didn't need to do that in front of Grace.

"We share a bed when it's late and he's too tired to drive home, and Grace has the spare room." Steve clarified. "The couch is horrible for his back and his knee."

"I think she's right," Rachel snorted. "Out of the mouths of babes comes the truth."

"What truth?" Steve stood and began to pace. "Just because we do all of that together...." He stopped, staring around the room, before he faced them both again. "Oh my God, we have been dating, haven't we?"

Grace ran over and hugged him. "Please don't break up with Danno, Uncle Steve. He's so happy with you, and he's been sad the last two weeks."

"He's been sad?" Steve huffed. "You couldn't tell that from the way he's been acting at work."

"What makes you think your father is sad, Grace?" Rachel asked her.

"Last week, when the Jets were creaming the Rams, he kept picking up his phone, staring at it, and then he put it down and he frowned. But it was a sad frown, not a mad one."

"He usually calls me to gloat when that happens," Steve smiled.

"I know," Grace nodded. "Please make up with him, Uncle Steve; I don't like it when he's sad."

Steve knelt down. "I'll do my best, I promise." He put his arms out and received another hug. "Hey, are those boys still picking on you?"

"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "When they see me coming they run away."

"I do good work."

"You sure do. And I have to go do my homework, and try to make up with Danno by Saturday, so we can go to the beach." She ran upstairs with a big smile.

"Golf?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"What? Swinging at those little balls is great stress relief." Steve stood there, thinking out loud. "The question now is what do I do to make things right."

"You're going to take him out for a nice dinner and not some cheap and chintzy bar and grill." Rachel was almost giving him an order. "You're going to order a nice bottle of wine, the kind that does not come with a screw off cap, and you are going to talk."

"He doesn't want to talk to me, let alone eat with me."

"Ah, but Commander McGarrett, you are a SEAL, and I'm sure you can figure out some way to get him there."

"I have to," Steve said, "I promised Gracie."

Rachel walked him to the door. "Before you ask, it makes Grace happy when the three of you are together, and I do care about Danny, no matter what's happened between us."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I will, when the time is right. The wounds are still too fresh, but eventually things will be better for us." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man, Steve, now go on and make an honest man out of Danny." 

"And if things happen between us, how will you really feel about it?" Steve asked her. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't care who he's involved with, and you apparently love him, and Grace loves you, and from what she has said, Danny loves you also."

"He's straight," Steve pointed out.

"If he loves you, truly loves you, the two of you will manage to make it work."

Rachel shut the door and decided the time was right for her to do some talking of her own; she'd been putting it off long enough. 

Stan was working in his home office and she didn't care what the hell he was doing. She barged in there, took the phone from his hand and hung it up, told him they were going to talk, and that he was going to keep his mouth shut and listen to her.

~~~~~~~~

It took Steve a week to get a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants on the island, and he conspired with Chin to get Danny there.

"So, Steve, you and Danny have really been together all this time?"

"If I told you it's as much of a surprise to me as to you," Steve said, "would you believe it?"

"Yes," Chin said calmly; nothing about those two shocked him anymore.

"We've been dating for almost a year and didn't even know it." Steve leaned against the door. "Will you help me?"

"I'll do it," Chin agreed, "but only if I get reimbursed for all the Advil I've had to ingest."

They began to implement their plan, and on Friday night, Chin told Danny that Malia cancelled their dinner plans due to work, and asked Danny to join him.

Danny just said, "Why not?" and agreed to meet Chin at seven.

~~~~~~~~

Danny arrived at the restaurant and was taken to a table where he found Steve. "Why are you here?" he asked, standing beside the chair. 

"I thought we were having dinner?" Steve motioned for Danny to sit. "We haven't eaten together in almost three weeks, not even lunch."

"We? I'm supposed to be having dinner with Chin."

"I figured if you knew it was me, you wouldn't come." 

Danny reluctantly sat, but his lips were pursed, as if he was fighting back the urge to say something.

"I should have told you, Danny, I know that now." Steve took Danny's left hand in his right. "How are the fingers?"

"They're fine." But Danny didn't pull his hand away. "Steve, I don't care that you're bisexual; I was - infuriated, and that's putting it mildly - because you didn't tell me." 

"I may have made an error in judgment," Steve admitted.

"An error in judgment?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "No, you were beyond that."

"I fucked up; there, I admit it."

"Nope, not what I want to hear, McGarrett."

"You're going to make me say it, Danno, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Danny was quite smug. "Go on, tell me what I want to hear, those three little words that you never utter."

"Utter?" Steve sniggered.

"Say it, Steven, or I am out of here and I'm not coming back."

"All right, here goes. I was wr - wr - " Steve stammered.

"Say it."

"I was wrong."

"That was hard for you to admit, wasn't it?" Danny smirked.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." But Danny knew there was more and his expression grew intent once again. "Are you going to tell me the rest, or will I have to guess? Why didn't you trust me?"

Steve took a couple of minutes to think about it; he wanted to make sure his words came out right. "I always trusted you, don't ever think I didn't. We worked so well together from day one, and I never had a partner I meshed with so quickly." 

"Did you think I was homophobic?" Danny had to ask.

"I didn't know at first," Steve admitted; he wasn't going to lie to Danny anymore. "And when we had that case involving that Congressman's son kidnapped and murdered because he was gay, I knew for sure you weren't, but I was still afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" Danny stared at him and then he got it. "You were afraid I wouldn't want to be your partner anymore, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, and stupid as it seems now, I didn't know if you could accept me." Steve nodded. "And partnership aside, if I screwed up the best friendship I ever had, I honestly don't know what I would have done."

"If half the shit you've pulled hasn't made me leave, then nothing else is going to." Danny replied, finally smiling, "And being you're emotionally stunted, I forgive you; we'll work on that." He paused, looking Steve in the eyes. "You have any other secrets I should know about? Other than some of your escapades with the SEALs and/or the CIA?"

"You already know most of those, Danny, and I could be court-martialed for discussing them with you."

"Then I have to honestly say that you are most definitely stuck with me."

"Does that mean you'll stay and eat with me?" Steve asked with a hopeful look. "And talk to me again?"

Danny picked up the menu and gawked. "No, I can't...."

"You can't have dinner with me?" Steve was clearly dejected. "Please, Danno? It took me a week to get this reservation."

Danny opened his mouth and the server came over. "I'll, uh, have a salad and a glass of water."

Steve ordered the same, opting for no wine. "Okay, you're going to eat with me, so was the 'can't' regarding conversation?"

"No, it was regarding dinner, because the only thing I can afford on this menu is the salad. And who charges 11.95 for a bed of lettuce?"

"I'm buying." Steve took out his wallet. "See, I remembered it this time."

"Steve," Danny was still reading the menu, "I don't want to eat here; the prices are outrageous."

"Danny, I really want to make things up to you," Steve explained, "so we're going to have a nice dinner, with all the trimmings."

"I don't want to eat here." Danny reiterated, putting the menu down. "Can we go somewhere else? Maybe Denny's? I know you love their omelettes and their coffee's good, too. I'll even buy."

"I wanted some place special for us." 

"That's fine, but this place isn't us." Danny glanced down at his salad when it was brought, poking at it. 

"If that's what you want." Steve stood and left some money on the table.

"It's what I want." Danny agreed, the two walking out. "And since we are in separate cars, and I would like to arrive at the same time you do, please go the speed limit."

"Of course I will, Danno." 

Danny spent the next 15 minutes trying to keep up with Steve, who was zipping in between cars. He was trying his damndest to be angry when they arrived at Denny's. "That was the speed limit?"

"For the Indy 500 it was." Steve slid his arm around Danny's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Ooh, look, all-you-can-eat pancakes."

"I'll stick to something simple." Danny noticed the line of people. "It'll be a while."

They walked in and went to give their name to the hostess, but Steve took out his badge. "Five-0, we're on a dinner break and have a case and we need a table ASAP."

"I'm impressed," Danny said as they sat down.

"Hey, I'm learning to do the 'cop thing'."

"At least I can afford to eat here, although a decision may take me a while." Danny looked the menu over. "Omelette or French Toast?" he pondered aloud.

"Do you like your new refrigerator?" Steve asked.

Danny was confused by the question. "The one in my office? Yeah, why?"

"Because we have now discussed work, and that means I can put dinner in as an expenditure."

"Cheap bastard," Danny snorted.

"You're never going to let that go, are you, Danno?"

"It's my new pet name for you."

"You're not going to call me a deranged Neanderthal anymore?" Steve appeared crestfallen. "What about psycho-SEAL or The Navy Nutjob?"

Danny fluttered his eyes. "Only when we're on duty, dear." 

"I'm glad," Steve exhaled loudly. "I was beginning to feel unloved."

They both decided on omelettes, and while they waited, they talked.

"I miss Grace," Steve said, making the decision to not tell Danny about his visit with Rachel as of yet. "Can I see her tomorrow?"

"She's been bugging me about the beach and seeing you also." Danny drank his coffee and had the server leave the pot. "And did Kono chew you out over the fact that we broke up? My ears were ringing for a few days after."

"That she did, and she was right."

"Did I miss something?" Danny was clearly confused. "You have to be involved to break up, and as far as I know, we have never been involved."

"Danno, we've been dating for the past year, and we were both too stupid to realize it."

"We were? How did I miss that? And when did we become involved?"

Steve began to list everything they did on a regular basis. "We go to the movies, you buy the popcorn and we share it; we eat together almost every night, even if it's just a burger and fries. We've been out everywhere together, from concerts to the fair. We share your car." He stopped talking as their dinner was brought and Danny handed him the Tabasco. Steve drowned his eggs and began to eat, talking in between bites. "Your daughter decorated the spare room in my house and keeps some clothing there, and you keep a toothbrush in my bathroom and have taken up a drawer with your own spare clothes. And I somehow ended up with two ties in my closet that don't belong to me." He asked the server for some grape jelly. "Not to mention the fact that somehow my pantry has ended up with Cocoa Puffs, peanut butter, instant macaroni and cheese, and various other foodstuffs I don't eat on the shelves and waffles, which I hate, have mysteriously appeared in my freezer." Steve took another bite. "Oh yeah, one last thing - you stopped crashing on the couch and started to sleep in my bed with me."

Danny was trying to come up with an answer, but he didn't have one. On the last, yes, he had begun to sleep with Steve because Grace always had the spare room, but since that first night he had made it a point to stay on one side of the bed.

"And you know I like Tabasco on my eggs and I know you enjoy grape jelly on your hash browns." Steve grinned. "I rest my case."

Danny's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "Oh shit, we have been dating."

"That's what I've been telling you." Steve nodded to Danny's plate. "Now eat your supper, so we can go back to my place and continue our date, okay?"

Danny didn't completely understand what Steve was saying, but he just nodded back and for a change did as he was told.

~~~~~~~~

Steve started the coffee maker in the kitchen, while Danny put the kettle on and took out the tea.

"It's Friday, and you like Chamomile on Friday's," Danny said without thinking. 

"You know what kind of tea I drink?" Steve asked; that surprised even him.

"You drink Earl Grey on Tuesday and Wednesday, Lemon Lift on Thursday, and Sunday, during whatever games are on, when you're done with the beer, you make yourself a cup of plain Green tea; Monday is your only coffee day and I have no idea what you drink on Saturday." Danny blinked. "Oh God, how did I know all that?"

"I didn't even know I had a tea schedule, and I guess it's for the same reason I know that you prefer Ho-Ho's to Yodels," Steve threw a package to him, "and processed sugar as opposed to pure cane." 

They sat at the table with their respective drinks.

"I bet you don't know what my favorite movie is," Danny challenged.

"The Maltese Falcon," Steve answered without hesitation. "And do you know my favorite TV show?"

"No," Danny replied, "but I...."

"You don't know?" Steve was disappointed.

"What I was going to say was that I don't know your all-time favorite, but you like The Golden Girls, although you wouldn't admit it, even under torture."

"See," Steve threw his hands in the air, "we're dating."

"We're dating," Danny finally outright conceded, taking his cup to the sink.

Steve stood behind him, his own cup joining Danny's, and turned him so they were facing. Without thinking Steve kissed him, but it was brief, and he pulled back, half-expecting a punch in the face. What he got was Danny leaning forward, eyes still closed. So he kissed Danny again, this time with a bit more force, licking at his lips, sighing as the lips parted for him, allowing his tongue to slide inside. His hands were in Danny's hair, holding on, moaning softly as he kept their lips fused, as Danny's arms moved around his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. The kiss seemed to go on forever; Steve couldn't get enough, but the need for air took precedence. "You're like a drug."

"The Army teach you to kiss like that?" Danny asked, tongue-in-cheek.

"No, the Marines did." Steve untucked Danny's shirt, his fingers finally allowed free reign to caress the flesh that only his eyes had previously been permitted to covet. "Or maybe it was the Air Force."

"Smartass." Danny began to undo his tie. "Army, Navy, Air Force...."

"Too slow." Steve undid the knot, grabbed Danny's shirt and ripped it down the middle. 

"I liked this shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one." Steve lifted Danny onto the counter. "A pale blue one," he nipped at Danny's neck, "that matches your eyes." Steve kissed his way down and attacked a nipple, chewing on it, pushing Danny's shirt from his shoulders. The other nipple received the same treatment, Steve working it into a hard peak before biting.

"Damn, that's good," Danny moaned, arching his hips, his hard-on very apparent. 

Steve stepped back to pull his own shirt off and attacked Danny's mouth again, the kiss wet and filthy, biting on his lips as the heat of their bare chests came into contact. He undid Danny's pants, motioning Danny to lift up so he could get them down, removing his shoes so he could get them all the way off. He mouthed Danny's cock through the fabric of his underwear, biting at his thighs, licking a path up his stomach and making love to his nipples again.

Danny didn't have a clue that his nipples were so sensitive and he urged Steve on, murmuring, "Don't stop - please, don't stop." 

Steve returned his attentions to Danny's neck, then back to his face, kissing him all over. He palmed Danny's crotch, giving it a squeeze, and felt the wetness on his hand. "I made you come - in under five minutes." He was quite smug about it and leaned forward, but Danny pushed him back.

"Upstairs."

"Okay." Steve slid his hands under Danny's ass and began to lift him up.

"Please don't carry me."

"Why not, Danny? It's romantic."

"Because I feel like a woman."

"You're definitely not a woman." Steve rubbed his face against Danny's. "The five o'clock shadow gives it away." He did allow Danny to slide off the counter and grasped his hand. "Does doing this make you feel too - feminine?" Steve was obviously teasing.

"I like it when you hold my hand," Danny said sweetly. "I'll even let you do it while we have meetings with the Governor."

Steve's face lit up. "Really?"

"No, not really, you putz," Danny deadpanned.

"What's a putz?"

"Never mind." Danny purposely walked ahead of Steve, hitting the stairs first.

Steve caught up to him and paused halfway up, groping Danny's ass, the two sinking down and touching each other, starting another round of making out. Steve tried to get Danny into his lap, but Danny pushed him away again. 

"When I said upstairs, I meant the bed."

They stopped in the hallway, Steve pressing Danny against the wall, assaulting Danny's mouth, lifting Danny's legs around his waist and dry-humping him.

"Steve." Either Steve was ignoring him or he didn't hear Danny. "STEVE!"

"Yes, Danny?" Steve whispered, his hips still grinding forward. 

"I have maybe one more round in me, and I'd like to be in the bed next time."

"What's wrong with right here, Danny?" Steve whispered in his ear. "Up against the wall is kinky."

"My knee," Danny groaned.

Steve pulled his head away, concerned. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Danny gritted his teeth, "but it's going to slam you between the legs if you don't get me horizontal on a softer surface."

"Violent, aren't we?" Steve cracked, but did move them, laying Danny across the bed. "Beautiful."

Danny glanced at the sheets. "Yeah, I think they are also; a nice shade of green."

"You." Steve undid his cargos and they fell at his feet. "Not the sheets." He noticed Danny staring at his crotch, so Steve removed his boxer-briefs slowly, putting on a nice show for him. "You like what you see?" He took his cock in his fist, giving it a few brief tugs. "I could come right now, just from looking at you; I want to cream all over you." Steve put one knee on the bed, his strokes slow and easy. "And then I'd lick it all up, clean you with my tongue, getting hard again."

"Fucking tease." Danny leered at him. "I want you inside me, Steve; I've been waiting a long time."

Steve moved the other knee onto the bed, still jerking himself. "Oh you have, have you?" He spread himself on top of Danny, his face mere inches away. "You've never done this before, Danny."

"Then teach me." Danny palmed Steve's face with his right hand, his left moving down between their sweat-soaked bodies, grasping Steve's hard cock. "I love you, super-SEAL," he said without thinking.

Steve lifted his head and just stared at him. "What did you say?"

Danny was so sure he had said the wrong thing. "I guess you weren't prepared for that, but it's how I feel, Steve; I do love you. And if you don't love me, I'll deal." He was now uncertain about what they were going to do; maybe Steve didn't love him. It was more than possible Steve just wanted sex. "I can accept us as a purely physical thing, I really can."

"Just - Danny, stop talking for a minute and think back a couple of months, to the morning after we went to the fair." Steve saw Danny's brow furrow. "Danny think! It's important!"

Danny gathered his thoughts. "I woke up, got dressed, Grace was eating breakfast and I wrote you a note."

"Before you left my room, did you do anything?"

"I used the toilet," Danny half-laughed.

"No, Danny, did you tell me anything? Anything at all?"

Danny shifted away, sitting against the headboard, his eyes lowered. "Yeah, I did." 

Steve moved up as well, lifting Danny's face so their eyes met. "Did you kiss me, and tell me you loved me, and that I stole your heart without knowing it?"

"You heard me?" Danny tried to push him away, but Steve grabbed his hands. "You fucking SOB! You knew all this time!"

"No, I didn't." Steve was trying to keep him still. "I swear to you."

"How could you not know?" Danny managed to toss Steve off and sat up, ready to leave. "You just said you heard me." 

Steve knelt behind him and held him there. "I thought - Danny, all this time I thought it was some beer-induced wet dream. I've been jerking off to it ever since."

Danny turned his head. "Huh?"

"Huh, he says," Steve sighed. "Danny, baby, I thought I dreamed that it happened; I didn't have a clue it was real."

"Did you just call me 'baby'? And tell me you've been jerking off to visions of me for the past two months?"

"Yes, I did, and - and every time, I knew exactly what I would say to you in response."

"What? That you want to get laid?"

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "No, Danny, I would tell you I was the happiest man in the world and that I felt the same way." Steve tongued his ear, hot breath blowing. "And then I was going to take you into my arms," Steve kissed Danny's neck, nuzzling the nape, "and tell you how much you mean to me."

"And then what?" Danny asked, a soft moan escaping his lips as Steve kissed his way to Danny's right shoulder. 

"And then I was going to show you." Steve turned his head and gave him another kiss, this one more sensual then the previous, fueled by pure passion, literally taking Danny's breath away; Danny was panting for air as Steve released his lips. "Is that proof enough of how I feel?"

"No." Danny moved back onto the bed, the two kneeling before one another. "I need further proof," he remained serious, "before I'll believe you."

"Like what?" Steve asked, wondering what else he could say or do.

"Maybe...maybe another kiss - or five - like the one you just gave me." Danny grinned at him.

"God, Danno, I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't." Danny moved forward. "I'm wonderful." 

"Hell no," Steve gave him a gentle shove, "that would be me, for putting up with you." 

Before Danny could move he was covered by a Steve-blanket, and his new lover was making a meal of his neck. Steve's lips wandered back to Danny's chest, lapping at the right nipple, knowing from earlier that Danny enjoyed it. "I don't know when I fell, but one day it hit me and that was it." The left was sucked and nipped. "I want all of you." Steve licked a path down Danny's stomach. "I want to learn everything you like." He bit the left hip and Danny nearly flew off the bed; Steve pushed him down and held him there, looking quite lecherous as he met Danny's eyes. "And exploit it." He heard Danny moan as he tongued the right. "I found a hot spot." He rubbed Danny's cock through the briefs. "These have got to go." He took the waistband between his teeth and pulled them down just enough for the tip to peek out, his thumb running across the hole, feeling the precome seeping out. "I wonder how good you taste?" He sucked his thumb into his mouth, making a big production of it, closing his eyes as he moaned. "Delicious." 

"S-S-Steve...." Danny's tone was so needy and he knew it, but didn't care. "I want - so long...."

Steve finally pulled them off, massaging Danny's thighs with his fingertips. "How long, Danny?" He licked up the right, tonguing each of Danny's balls, and down the left. "You want my mouth on your cock?" He took the length between his palms, caressing with feather light touches. "You want me to suck you?" 

"Filthy-mouthed bastard," Danny ground out.

"You have no idea," Steve twirled his tongue around the head, "how filthy my mouth can be." He covered Danny's cock with his lips, slowly sinking down, but he kept the suction to a minimum. He was going to make Danny beg for it. But to his surprise, Danny wasn't moving, his fists gripping the sheets and his eyes shut tight. Steve lifted his head, wondering what was going on. "Danny, don't you want to touch me, too?"

"I'm afraid to." Danny didn't open his eyes.

"Why?" Steve turned his face back. "Are you afraid of me? I'll stop this and hold you, if that's all you want; I swear it."

"What if I wake up and discover this is just another wet dream?" Danny did reach down, but pulled his hand away. "I want it to be real, but if it's just a dream, I want it to last."

"Another wet dream?" Steve leaned up and over Danny's body again. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" He sealed his lips over Danny's, tasting him, wanting nothing more; if kisses were all Danny wanted, Steve would accept that. "Lovers touch each other to show how they feel."

"Lovers?" Danny squeaked the word. "I thought...."

"No matter what I've said, you still think it's all about sex, don't you?" Steve pried Danny's hands from the sheets and laced their fingers. "You're so thick-headed sometimes, Danno."

"So you want a relationship?"

"I want everything." Steve didn't hesitate, moving his mouth back to where it had been, over Danny's cock. "And more." He swallowed Danny to the root, holding him down again while Danny tried to buck up. His tongue and teeth played, teasing and torturing, making Danny a wreck. He fondled Danny's balls, lifting his head, his breath blowing across the pooled come along the tip of Danny's cock. "Touch me; please touch me."

Danny started by petting Steve's hair, forcing his fingers to grab it, pushing his mouth down. 

Steve went willingly, the thought of Danny taking charge turning him on. He wanted to test the limits, see how far he could push Danny, so he attempted to move, but found his head held immobile as Danny began to shove his cock deeper, moaning Steve's name. 

"Close, Steve, so damn close, you're going to make me come again."

Steve had to fight to get his head up, yanking it from Danny's fingers. "You don't get to come again yet."

"What?" Danny's voice broke again. 

"I have something else in mind for you." Steve reached into the nightstand and took out a tube of lube.

Danny's eyes grew wide as he stared at it; seeing the tube made him go from raring-to-make-love to ready-to-bolt.

And Steve noticed; he noticed everything about Danny. "It's a new tube; see, it still has the wrapping." He waved it in Danny's face and opened it.

Danny tilted his head in curiosity. "When did you buy that?"

"After the first night you slept with me." Steve's smile was shy and he felt his cheeks growing warm. "I was hoping we'd get to use it."

"Holy shit, you're blushing." Danny thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "I didn't know tough guys did that."

"Once again, only for you." Steve went from pink to a light shade of red. "I've never made love before, Danny."

"Oh, so now you're trying to tell me you're a virgin." The absurd thought made Danny giggle, he couldn't help it.

Danny's laughter right then and there made Steve a bit self-conscious. "I've had sex, but it never meant anything, and being with you - I don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" Danny shook his head in disbelief. "Are you insane - I mean genuinely?" 

"It has to be perfect," Steve stated, "because if it's not, if you don't like it...Danny, if I had to be with my hand for the rest of eternity I - damn it, Danny, there would never have been anyone else." Steve flopped over on his back with an exasperated sigh. "I can see you don't believe me, but it's true. I would never lie to you."

"I believe you." Danny propped his head up in his palm. "What do you want from me? Just tell me and I'll do it."

"I want you inside me." Steve was quite emphatic about that.

"I'm not sure what to do." Danny was completely lost. "I know the mechanics, I'm not that ignorant, but what if I do it wrong?"

"You can't do it wrong, Danny, I promise you that." Steve kissed him again, this time softly, maneuvering Danny on top of him. "Please do this for me."

"I will, but you're going to have to guide me." Danny shifted to his knees, his eyes raking down Steve's body. "Condom?"

"I don't have any," Steve was very matter-of-fact about it, "and even if I did, I don't want to use them with you."

"You're sure?"

"Danny, if you want to use one, I'll go and buy some." Steve took Danny's hand in his and kissed it. "I'd much rather not, but if you're insistent about it, I will."

"I'm clean, Steve." Danny felt the need to say it. "I just thought I should mention that."

"I know," Steve replied with clear certainty.

"How do you know?" Danny was a bit suspicious. "Have you been going through my medical records?"

"Of course not," Steve assured him. "That's something I would never do."

"Then how are you so positive about it?" Danny challenged.

"Because you just told me, Danny, and I never doubt anything you tell me."

"Never?"

"Never."

"All right," Danny agreed, "bareback it is."

"I'm all yours." Steve opened the tube, squeezing some lube out, taking Danny's cock in his fist and slicking it. He took Danny's hand in his and wiped lube on his fingers, bending one leg and spreading the other. He took Danny's hand and pressed it against his ass. 

"Shouldn't you be on your stomach or something?" Danny asked.

"I want to see you, Danny; I need to see your face. Just start with one finger and let yourself - play." 

"Play," Danny muttered, "I don't have a clue of what I'm doing and you want me to play." He stared at Steve's ass for a moment, before flicking a finger against Steve's hole. 

Steve let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

Danny experimented, his index finger entering slow, feeling Steve's hole contract around it. He moved it in and out, until Steve seemed relaxed. The middle finger joined it next, and there was less resistance on Steve's part; if anything Steve was more open to him and slid forward and back upon the fingers. 

"Another one." Steve reached down and forced a third finger inside of himself.

"I take it I'm doing this right?" Danny pulled them out and slid them back in, feeling Steve relaxing around them. He finally removed his fingers and stared at his cock, which was thick and full, and much wider than his fingers had been. He had second-thoughts and honestly wondered if he would fit in Steve's tight hole. 

Steve of course knew what was going through Danny's mind. He lifted one leg atop Danny's shoulder, reached down and pulled his cheeks apart, baring himself. "It'll fit." His hand was slapped away, Danny's hand replacing it.

Taking his cock in his free hand, Danny rested the head against Steve's ass and pushed forward, watching Steve open further and take him in. He may have known the mechanics, and had numerous fantasies about this, but the reality was a different ball game. Steve was not only tight, he was hot and he drew Danny inside little by little, and he was - holy shit! Steve was purring. And then moaning. And then sighing and finally, he was begging.

"Fuck me, Danny; I need it from you bad."

Danny was finally buried balls-deep and stole a quick look up, and now it was Steve's eyes that were tightly shut, and it took him a moment to figure out the expression on Steve's face. 

Heat.

Steve was in heat.

It was the only word Danny could think of to describe it.

"MOVE DAMMIT!"

Danny obeyed that command and slid partway out, easing back inside. 

"Oh God yes," Steve whispered. "Just like that." Steve wrapped his other leg around Danny's body, pulling him further in. "Go deeper, I won't break." Danny was still moving too slow. "Let yourself go, Danny; it's okay."

"Let myself go?" Danny took a couple of seconds to think about that. "Is that an order, Commander?"

"You want me to make it one, Detective?" Steve leered at him. "Because I will if I have to."

"Yes sir." Danny quickly found out he had no problem obeying Steve's orders in the bedroom - he picked up the pace.

Steve dropped his legs and gripped Danny's shoulders to get leverage, lifting himself up to meet each of Danny's hard thrusts. 

Danny slowed down, he wanted this to last, and he pushed as deeply as he could and stilled. "Beg for it."

"What?" Steve opened his eyes and he was clearly confused.

"Beg me for more." Danny reached up and pinched one of Steve's nipples, hearing a loud moan. "Yeah, that's it, moan for me."

"For a - oh God!" Steve lost all train of thought as Danny moved a tiny bit and brushed his prostate. 

"Tell me, babe, and maybe I'll fuck you some more." Danny knew how to tease and he moved from Steve, his cock sliding between the folds of Steve's ass. "I could tease you all night like this."

"For a novice," Steve gasped out, "you seem to know what you're doing."

"Not completely, but you told me to let go, and that's what I'm doing." Danny slid back in and picked up the pace again, biting the inside of Steve's thigh. His eyes drifted down to his cock, watching it fill Steve's hole and then he moaned in pure pleasure as Steve scratched down his chest, leaving tiny red welts. "You - so damn sexy - flaunting yourself in front of everybody." Danny took Steve's cock in his fist and jerked him hard - that was something he knew how to do. "Yanking off your shirt in public like a stripper."

"And you, Danny - oh fuck! - enjoying every damn minute of it!" Steve was bearing down, wanting more. "Gonna come, Danny - all for you...." His voice trailed and his nails dug into Danny's shoulders as he shot his load all over Danny's hand.

Danny's eyes grew wide as he watched, and he felt himself drowning in ecstasy as his head began to swim and his vision blurred, and he toppled over the edge, moaning Steve's name. He'd had orgasms before, but this one - this one was pure bliss and for a moment he was lost in a euphoric haze. He heard Steve's voice, but it sounded a thousand miles away....

"Danny - Heaven - Nirvana - paradise...."

The words weren't making sense to him.

"Danny? DANNY!"

It was only then Danny realized his eyes had been closed as he rode out the waves of his climax and he slowly opened them to find himself facing a stupidly-grinning Steve.

"Hi."

"Yeah," Danny murmured, "I think I am." He felt his softened cock slipping free and the wet cloth placed in his hand. It took Danny a moment to grow cognizant and he cleaned off his hand, and then took care of both his and Steve's bodies. He stared at the cloth, not knowing what to do with it, but Steve took it and threw it towards the bathroom. Danny collapsed beside Steve, still catching his breath. "Amazing," was all he could get out.

"Amazing fucking," Steve told him, turning to his side and giving Danny a kiss that wasn't like the others. It wasn't chaste, it wasn't lust, and it took Danny a moment to figure it out. 

"You love me." 

"Very much." Steve rested his head on Danny's chest, absentmindedly playing with a nipple. "I didn't know, Danno."

"You didn't know what, Steve?" Danny stroked his hair. 

Steve tilted his head up. "How much I would enjoy having you inside me."

It took a moment for Danny to connect the dots. "When you said you had never made love before it wasn't just about the sex; you've never let another man do that to you."

Steve lay his head back down. "I was always too afraid that something would go wrong, that I wouldn't like it, and if I said no I might not be in a position to stop it."

Danny had to let that sink in. "You trusted me enough for that?"

"I know you would have stopped if I changed my mind; I know you would never hurt me." Steve moved up a bit so he was resting his head on Danny's shoulder. "I know you love me unconditionally, and that you would still love me even if our relationship hadn't moved in this direction."

"Steve, I - I...." For what was perhaps the first time in his life, Danny Williams was lost for words. 

"Well I'll be damned." Steve cracked a smile. "I made you speechless."

Danny opened his mouth again, but no words were forthcoming.

Steve stroked a finger down Danny's face. "You are what I've wanted in my life forever."

"Me?" Now Danny was thoroughly confused and looked himself over. "How could you have been waiting for me? I'm..."

"...perfect." Steve nodded, his tone daring Danny to argue with him. When Danny didn't respond, Steve kissed him again - this time it was full of lust. "I like kissing you."

"Breathing is a necessity." Danny licked his lips, tasting Steve upon them. "And I'm short."

"I've discovered I like short."

"You make fun of my hair."

"I love your hair; it's soft and," Steve sat up and buried his nose in it, inhaling, "it smells like berries."

"That's my shampoo." Danny couldn't resist doing the same to Steve. "And yours smells like - shampoo."

"I'll switch if you want me to." Steve fondled Danny's cock, and could have sworn it was beginning to swell anew. "Again?"

"I am down for the night." Danny pulled the sheet over them. "But I am more than willing for another lesson tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is just fine." Steve felt the time was right to tell him about his visit with Rachel and the talk he'd had with her. "I wanted to see Grace, that's all."

"I'm sorry I kept her away from you; that wasn't fair." Danny felt Steve burrowing close. "You're a cuddler; I never would have guessed."

"No, actually, I'm not." Steve wrapped his arm around Danny, snuggling even closer. "But there are a lot of things I want to do with you that I never wanted with anyone before."

"Can I go to sleep now?" Danny asked, his voice drowsy. "'m tired."

"Sweet dreams, baby." 

"Only with you, super-Seal."

~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up a little after 8 and was quiet as he got out of bed, washed up and headed out for his morning swim. When he returned an hour later he heard shouting in the kitchen and realized Danny was on the phone. 

"And another thing, Cruella, quit allowing my daughter to play with your make-up; she's only eight." Pause. "Because it doesn't go over well when she's playing Little League is why!"

Now Steve was sure things were back to normal - or as normal as they got for him and Danny.

"Oh yeah?!" Danny continued. "Well Steve's a lot prettier than Stan, so there!"

Steve had to stop his laughter, but then he heard Danny's voice quiet down.

"I know, but I'm not up to full forgiveness yet; I need some more time." Another pause. "Yes, I think we could manage to put aside our differences and have one night a week to eat dinner with Grace." He saw Steve coming inside and smiled at him. "I gotta go; we'll argue some more later." As he hung up he was pulled into Steve's arms and thoroughly kissed. "Good morning to you, too."

"Isn't it too early to be fighting with her?" Steve asked, nodding to the phone in Danny's hand.

"Grace wants to eat with us one night a week and I agreed."

"I heard, Danno, and I agree, too; no matter how you feel towards one another, Grace needs you both." Steve thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll take that night to eat with Stan, and we can discuss the step-father thing."

"Step-father? Steve, we're not married."

"Not yet." Steve slipped his arms around Danny's shoulders, and rested his forehead against Danny's.

"You haven't even proposed," Danny softly sighed, tilting his face up.

"Not yet." Steve leaned down and brushed his lips over Danny's. 

"I hate Twinkies," was all Danny managed to get out before his breath was stolen again.

"I know," Steve whispered, "and mashed potatoes, too."

"I have to shower and we have work to do." Danny pushed him back and went upstairs, leaving Steve standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"It's Saturday," Steve thought aloud, waiting a few minutes until he heard the water turn on upstairs, "and I think I'll join you." He went up to his room and pulled off his trunks, entering the bathroom, watching Danny standing there under the spray. 

Danny was oblivious, allowing the hot water to soothe his muscles, but when he felt the hand on his shoulder he whirled so fast he nearly fell.

Steve grabbed him around the waist before that happened. "Hi again."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Danny was not amused. "I like to shower alone."

"Would you make an exception for me?" Steve asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"No, absolutely not; the shower is not safe for that." Danny shook his head and held Steve at arm's length. "Besides, we'll be late for work."

"Danno, it's the weekend." Steve picked up the soap from the holder. "No work for two whole days."

"The weekend?" Danny realized that yes, it was Saturday. 

"The weekend." Steve lathered Danny's chest, moving the bar in slow circles, up to his left shoulder blade. He washed down the left arm and up again, across his chest and did the same to the right. Bringing his right hand up he soaped the nape of Danny's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. When the need for air took over he brought his hands to Danny's chest, playing with his chest hairs, teasing his nipples and washed his way down to Danny's belly, and then came the crease of Danny's right hip.

Danny shuddered as the edge of the soap bar dug into it, and Steve knelt down to wash his leg, all the while staring up at Danny, looking both needy and shy at the same time. The left leg was next, and Steve started at his calf and worked his way up until he was standing before Danny again. He lathered his hands and put the soap back, taking Danny's cock in his palms and cleaning it, then followed by grabbing his ass and sliding two fingers between the folds before maneuvering Danny under the spray to rinse. Leaning forward, his face an inch away, Steve whispered, "Can I wash your hair?"

For some reason that was the last thing Danny ever expected to hear from Steve, but he took it in stride. "Knock yourself out."

Steve took the bottle and flipped the cap, pouring some into his palms. He massaged the scalp, hearing Danny's soft moans as he backed him under the spray and brushed his hair back, watching the suds cascade down Danny's body. He was happy Danny kept a bottle at his place; the scent of that damn shampoo made him horny, God he loved berries, and Danny's hair was so thick and his fingers just latched on to it and he drew Danny's lips to his. "You wet...turns me on...." As he kissed Danny he backed him against the wall, grabbed Danny's wrists and held his hands over his head. Steve leaned down, trailing kisses along Danny's neck, up to his ear. "I want you; I want to fuck you, make you scream my name." He paused. "I want to pop your cherry, Danno."

Danny was enjoying the kisses until Steve finished talking; then he started to giggle - he couldn't help himself. "Pop my cherry? Do I look like your prom date?"

Steve smirked as he pulled back to look at Danny. "Not at all; she had about four inches on you - without heels."

"Is that a short joke? Because I am not amused."

Steve shifted closer. "My cock wants inside your ass."

Danny stopped laughing.

"You do want me," Steve slid one hand along the cleft of Danny's ass, "don't you, Danno?"

"Here?"

"No, not here." Steve stepped back and grabbed the soap again, giving himself a quick wash, watching Danny's eyes on him. "In bed." He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying Danny off, starting with his shoulders and working his way down. 

Danny did the same to Steve, and then the kisses began anew, along with soft caresses, the two pretty much making out as they headed to the bed.

As they hit the bed Steve turned Danny, laying him on his stomach. "So many things I want to do to you, Danno; I don't know where to start." He grabbed a handful of Danny's ass and kneaded the muscles. "Can I do what I want?"

Danny smiled at him. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Yeah, I do," Steve replied, totally serious. 

"Anything, Steven." Danny pillowed his head in his arms.

"Thank you, Danny."

"My pleasure."

"That it will be." Steve bent his head and swiped his tongue along the opening and he knew what he was doing. He made Danny nuts, holding him down, not allowing him the freedom to move his lower body. Next up were his teeth, which made a meal of Danny's cheeks, and Danny moaned when Steve slipped a spit-soaked finger inside. "You like?" He didn't wait for an answer and laved the center some more.

Danny thought it was the most perverse, filthy and hottest thing he'd ever experienced and when Steve's tongue made itself at home in his hole he tried to push against it.

Steve grabbed the tube and warmed some lube in his fingers, sliding one inside, allowing Danny to get used to it. "Is this okay, Danny? I'm not hurting you am I?" The soft sighs gave Steve his answer and when he added the second, Danny grunted and did his best to push against them, but Steve wasn't allowing that. He wanted to wait and draw this out some more; he enjoyed foreplay, but he also wanted Danny. He laid Danny on his side, bending one of Danny's legs up, and Danny turned his head, a look of confusion on his face. "Less pain this way." Steve was slick and ready, and rested against Danny's back as he pressed the head of his cock inside. He bit Danny's shoulder, pulling at the skin with his teeth, which made Danny whimper. "Talk to me, baby; tell me how it feels."

"It's good," Danny whispered, "just go slow."

"You'll tell me if it hurts, right?" Steve stopped moving. "Danny?"

"I will, I promise." 

Steve had never been a passive lover; he liked taking charge, being rough - he got a thrill drilling his lovers into the mattress, and there were never any complaints afterwards. But this time was special; this time was real and it was for keeps. You could only have one first time, and Danny had made Steve's first time as a bottom more than memorable and he intended to do the same for Danny. Danny had been unrestrained, that was what Steve had needed - but Danny, Steve had to be gentle with him. "Are you good, Danny?"

"I'm not going to break, no more than you did," Danny growled out. "I need from you what I gave last night."

Steve really didn't want to do that, but Danny was trying to roll them, so Steve went with him, flattening himself over Danny's body. "Like this?" He thrust in with short stabbing bursts, taking Danny's hands in his and holding them, and when Danny brought Steve's hand to his mouth and sucked on a finger, Steve lost what little resolve he had. He pounded inside, clearly taking possession, and every time Danny writhed beneath him he bit again; Danny was going to have marks all over his neck and shoulders by the time Steve was through. 

Danny was grinding his cock into the mattress, in desperate need of friction, and every time he attempted to move to his knees Steve pushed him back. It took him a moment to realize that Steve wanted complete control of this, so Danny gave up, closed his eyes and just concentrated on the physical sensations. Steve's voice finally broke through his sensual haze and he felt Steve's arm under his chest, trying to shift him to his knees.

"C'mon, Danny, I'm going to give you what you want now." Once Steve had him in that position, he grasped Danny's cock, jerking him with languid strokes, just enough to make him teeter at the brink of orgasm, and then pulling him back. He teased some more, pulling out and fucking him between his cheeks, sliding his cock back and forth before thrusting back in. "You have such a pretty ass," Steve murmured, pulling it higher so he could drive in deeper. He was dripping with sweat, fighting back his impending orgasm, but when Danny suddenly shot his load, Steve lost it and came with a wild fury, riding Danny's ass even harder. 

If Steve hadn't been holding on to his hips, Danny would have flown across the bed.

It took Steve a few minutes to slow down, and then a couple more to catch his breath, but he didn't move from the heat of Danny's ass; both he and his cock wanted to stay there forever. He could have gone another round, his softened cock was swelling again, but Danny's breathing was labored and he had collapsed on the bed. Steve most reluctantly pulled out, falling to the side and crawling up the bed so he could plunge his tongue into Danny's mouth and claim him again.

"Is it always going to be like that, Steve?" Danny was lying there, still trying to catch a breath.

"Oh God, I hope so," Steve managed to drag himself off the bed and headed to the bathroom for a cloth, but he kept his eyes on Danny - and walked into the wall. "I meant to do that." He came out and gently ran the cloth over Danny's body, and when he got to Danny's cock, Danny snatched the cloth from his hands.

"You do that, Steve, and we'll end up going another round."

"And what's wrong with that, Danny? Didn't you like it?" Steve tossed the cloth into the bathroom and tugged on his cock. "I could go one more round."

"Grace," Danny said with a smile.

"Grace," Steve agreed. "I'll go pick her up."

"You'll go get her?" Danny asked, a bit curious. 

"I'd like to tell her we - made up with each other." Steve took out some clothes. "Let me do this, Danny." He pulled on a pair of Cargos and a tee and grabbed his flip-flops. "I want to."

"What do I do while you're gone?"

Steve leaned down and blew in his ear. "Think about me and all the things I'm going to teach you."

"You want to give me any ideas?" Danny leered, giving Steve's body the once over - twice.

"Danno, baby, let your imagination run wild." Steve was out the door a few seconds later.

"Oh, Steve," Danny said aloud to the empty room, "you have no idea how vivid my imagination is."

~~~~~~~~

"Wow, Danno, you sure did get eaten by mosquitoes," Grace said, looking over his upper body. 

"Yeah, I did." Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve. "Steve forgot the bug spray and they ate me alive."

"Mommy says that when that happens to me, it's because the bugs think I'm sweet."

Steve bit back a laugh. "I'm sure the - mosquitoes - that bit Danno felt the same."

"I'm sure they did," Danny agreed, giving Steve a kiss, which put a grin on Grace's face.

There was nothing like a happy Grace, both Steve and Danny decided, as they watched her play along the water's edge. 

"Can I take her out on my board?" Steve asked, expecting Danny to say no.

"Knock yourself out," Danny responded, closing his eyes and sprawling in the hammock, enjoying the shade. 

"We'll go out to the 2nd buoy."

"Feel free."

"I'm going to let her go on the board solo."

Danny cracked one eye open. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Just making sure you're paying attention, Danno." Steve rocked the hammock. "How about you join us and I give you a surfing lesson?"

Danny opened the other eye and smiled. "Okay."

"Really?"

"No, not really." Danny closed his eyes again. "I am quite happy here, thank you very much."

"Sarcasm is not pretty on you." Steve glanced down at Grace, who had ambled over holding a bucket of water. He nodded to her and she poked Danny in the side.

"Danno?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"Since you're not coming in the water, the water will come to you." She dumped the bucket and laughed as Danny jumped up as the cold water hit him and he flipped out of the hammock.

"Now you have to come in with us," Steve shrugged, picking up Grace with one arm, his board with the other, and headed to the ocean, paddling them out. 

Danny loved his family, so he swam out to join them. And maybe, just maybe, he could learn to hate the sand and the ocean just a little bit less - just a tad.

Besides, he had made up his mind that he would most definitely make Steve pay for this later on.

~~~~~~~~

Steve and Danny entered HQ together on Monday morning with breakfast for everyone. 

"You made up." Kono gushed. "I'm so happy I could cry, but I know that's unprofessional."

"Made up?" Danny sighed. "Uh, look, Kono, I don't know how to break this to you...."

"Yes, we did." Steve turned Danny to face him, planting a sloppy kiss on Danny's mouth. "No more fighting."

"No more," Danny agreed.

That lasted until Thursday at 2pm, when Steve was up on the roof with a suspect, and the man was hanging over the ledge, Steve holding him by the ankles.

Danny yelled at Steve to pull the man back, Steve ignored him. The suspect gave them the information they needed, Danny bitched some more about proper procedure. The perp was brought back to holding, more fighting in the elevator. Shouting all the way back into headquarters, where Steve went to his office and Danny followed.

Steve shut the door, dropped to his knees and unzipped Danny's pants.

That was the end of the screaming.

**FIN**


End file.
